Sanguin Tears
by StrikeFreedom462
Summary: Suzaku is an assassin, who is given the contract to kill the Britannian royal family. He fails due to his encounter with a girl he met days earlier. His mistake costs him his life and he is sent back to Japan, here fate intervenes and he encounters Euphemia once again, and their world soon begins to spiral out of control. AU SuzakuXEuphemia, Tons of OCs, please R
1. Chapter 1: The Contract

**Sanguin Tears**

**A/N: This is my second story, so please any advise would be helpful. Also I made up a few Knightmare frames (i.e: Helios and Fortis), they are listed in the Extras section. So please don't be confused. Also if this story is related to anything on this site please let me know.**

**I'd like to thank you all for reading this. ****On a sidenote please tell me if the story was good, you can rate or vote on my poll.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass**

**Sanguin Tears**

**Chapter One: The Contract**

**Pendragon, Brittannian Capital 0900hrs**

A young teen flipped on a switched which turned off a projector that seemed to have the blueprints of the palace. The same teen turned towards the audience, they gazed back at him; his short black hair, and slim body caught the attention of a majority of the females in the audience. Unfortunately the teen seemed to be only interested in the woman whom had the long light green hair. He noticed that one of the group had been missing in the audience.

"Where is Suzaku?" the teen asked wondering where the guy had gone.

A woman with red hair, stood up. "I think he's up on the balcony thinking of that _girl_." she replied yawning.

The teen was about to head back up there, but he was stopped by a seemingly elder woman with short blue hair and slim body. "Lelouch, allow me to retrieve Suzaku," she stated, "He doesn't seem to understand the importance of this assignment."

The teen looked at her and nodded his head. "Very well Cecile, but make sure that Suzaku is ready for the assignment."

The woman nodded as she quickly rushed towards the stairs; Lelouch looked at the red haired and long light green hair woman.

"Kallen, C.C, I want everything to be ready for the assignment," his voice was sturdy and clear. "The client is paying a fortune to kill the targets, regardless of them being royalty."

Kallen whom had short spiky red hair nodded, whilst C.C the woman Lelouch was interested in walked up to him.

"Lelouch, are you sure that Suzaku will be able to carry out this mission?" she asked toying around with the projector screen.

Lelouch looked back at the woman and thought for a moment. "C.C Suzaku is an excellent assassin and Knightmare pilot." he replied, looking at the woman whom seemed to have her attention towards the blue prints. "Which makes him a valuable asset to the operation."

C.C seemed to not have heard Lelouch talk. "Well I don't have a good feeling about him," she stated before walking out of the room.

Lelouch pondered the thought of C.C words. "_She is the wisest of us all_," he thought, but was quickly ignored. "No… Suzaku and I have been best friends ever since the academy; he won't fail me"

Lelouch stood there hoping Cecile would be able to persuade Suzaku to go down and review his portion of the plan.

**Balcony…**

Cecile approached the brown hair teen whom seemed to be daydreaming. She noticed that it had been snowing and Suzaku was covered in snow. She quickly brushed off the cold white flakes on Suzaku's body, took off her coat and placed it on his shoulders. The teen turned to see a gentle smiling face. He smiled back at her, then returned to the snowy winter. Cecile placed her hand on his shoulder to get his attention again.

"Suzaku… you should really go over the plan with us," she stated looking at him. "I mean it's important because, this is an eighty million dollar contract,"

Suzaku seemed oblivious to Cecile's rants, she really held deep feelings for him but be was always thinking of that girl he met. "Suzaku… do you want me to tell you how the plan is going to work?" she asked knowing that flirting with him would be futile.

The brown haired teen nodded in his train of thought. "Okay Suzaku… the operation begins at 2100hrs, once the royal family takes to the dance floor, both Kallen and I will ask two of the members to a dance; at 2115hrs C.C will take up a sniping position three clicks from the building," her voice paused to see if Suzaku was paying attention; once she confirmed he was she continued. "At 2130hrs both Kallen and I will assassinate our dance partners, while C.C will snipe as many as she can providing cover for our escape."

She was cut off by Suzaku. "Where do I come in?" he asked still maintaining his pose looking at the sky.

Cecile sighed and looked at the man again. "I was just getting to that," she replied activating her PDA, bringing up a map of some sort. "according to protocol and the blue prints, they will pass through this point, at this point you are to finish off who survived,"

"Boring…" he simply said, making Cecile rather worried.

"Suzaku you have the most vital part of the plan, you need to make sure there are no survivors." her voice seemed worried. "Well after the task is complete, you are to report to _checkpoint A _to retreat in your Sutherland."

Suzaku nodded in confirmation that he understood what Cecile had mentioned. She still looked kindly at him. "Suzaku… please don't do anything rash," Cecile's voice paused.

Looking up she had noticed that he had disappeared, it was typical for Suzaku to do this every so often. Sighing she took a deep breath for she needed to be ready for the party.

**Pendragon, Royal Palace, 2059hrs…**

The royal palace was in a bustle as the party had started to begin. Cecile and Kallen were in brightly colored dresses. They waited for the royal trumpets to sound, it was a tiresome task. There was a loud sound which attracted the two assassins' the trumpets sounded. Cecile and Kallen took a look and knew who they were going to kill. The ballroom opened a clear spot and the royal family walked into the dance floor. The emperor and what seemed to be his youngest daughter stood back. The two assassins walked up to the two nearest princes and asked their hands in a dance. Being royalty and in the face of such beautiful company, they were inclined to except the invitation.

As they danced beautifully to the serenade of music, Cecile kept a close eye on the golden clock that towered above the emperor. It was 2130hrs, she waited till she was near Kallen and gave her the okay signal. The current prince that Cecile was dancing with looked at her.

"I guess we haven't been introduced, my name is Odysseus eu Britannia; and yours would be?" he asked with a great smile on his face; he felt a sharp painful feeling in his neck.

The prince looked at the girl's eyes, it there was a glint that told him he was dying, and the pain ensured that solution. His eyes quickly turned to the origin of the pain and saw a large dagger jabbed into his neck. Cecile removed the dagger as it withdrew into her sleeve, she leaned closer to the prince.

"My name is Cecile Croomy, I am an assassin, my lord," she whispered before unsheathing another blade and jabbing it into his body.

Withdrawing the blade Cecile back off and looked at her achievement, blood gushed out of the prince's throat as he collapsed, the blood splattered onto nearby dancers. A woman screamed upon seeing the body and Cecile quickly turned to see Kallen finishing up what she had started. The two of them signaled each other and Cecile reached into her purse and activated a beacon.

**Three Clicks from the Palace…**

C.C ran up the top of the designated building, it was steep but she could handle it. She took a look at her wrist watch, she had five minutes to reach the point.

Once at the top of the building; C.C kept kneeled looking through her scope. "Sniper duty is _boring_," she silently said before the alarm went off. "Finally"

Zooming into the scope she noticed the ballroom in near anarchy. "_Hell of a mess Cecile_," she thought, before spotting a few of the royal family members cowering in fear. "Easy pickings."

The rifle sounded, four shots, exited the gun; C.C reached down and retrieved her radio. "All right the remaining members of the royal family are headed out towards the escape route, Suzaku the rest is yours," she said, it was silent, "Alright then I'll head to checkpoint A,"

**Palace…**

The glass shattered, the bullets struck the targets, Cecile turned and noticed a head roll to her position.

"Damn, C.C can't she make the shots more discrete?" Cecile said while she ran disguised among the crowd; at the same time she noticed that four members of the royal family survived the attack and were retreating. "Good luck Suzaku,"

The remaining royal family rushed quickly through the palace, hopefully reaching the hanger. They ran as fast as they could; but something stopped them when they saw the entrance to the hanger. A cloaked covered in the blood of the royal guard.

"Welcome, Emperor Charles Zi Britannia," the cloaked figure smirked.

The elderly man looked at the assassin blocking the path to the hanger, he was frozen in fear until the rest of his children arrived on the scene. His youngest daughter gasped in horror upon looking at the bloodied figure.

"Children, take the other route! Hurry," he shouted looking at his beloved children. "There is no time,"

The four of them started to run towards the other exit but Suzaku wasn't going to allow them to escape that easily. Unveiling three daggers he threw them, each one hit the Emperor in his leg. The emperor fell to the ground, with a loud thump, his scream of pain attracted his youngest daughter whom was a few 100 feet from her father.

Suzaku walked up to the wounded emperor, the man seemed to be shouting something, but it was inaudible to Suzaku. Walking closer he revealed a hidden dagger, and a pure white feather.

"My emperor, I bid thee farewell," Suzaku said looking to finish off the main target.

As Suzaku was about to stab his target a familiar figure blocked his path. The long pink locks and great body shocked the young boy. It was the girl whom it was thinking of, the one whom he ran into days earlier. He stayed his blade and looked at the woman, as he backed away. The girl looked down at her father, she was crying as he begged her to leave.

"Please take my life instead of my father's" the young woman begged, tears soaked onto her father's shirt.

Suzaku dropped his dagger and the feather, quickly he found the nearest exit. He ran and ran, he had failed everyone. A sharp pain hit his leg, which caused him to fall to the ground. From a distance he noticed that the Royal Guard were still chasing him, this was bad Suzaku was still half a click from the first checkpoint. To make things even worse he was wounded, this greatly limited his ability; yet he forced himself up despite the pain. From a distance he saw his Sutherland, accompanied by two people; it looked as if they were hacking into his machine. Suzaku cursed his misfortune, it was then in the corner of his eye he spotted another Knightmare, a design he had never seen before. As he approached the vehicle he notice a very identifiable insignia on the machine's lock release, "_Hummel Industries_". Suzaku began to wonder why the private military contractors have a machine parked near the Britannia capital; he heard sirens in the background, without even thinking he leapt into the cockpit of the machine and quickly activated it. Upon enter the knightmare he noticed that the power was on, so he decided to escape in it, he pushed foreword on the throttle and the machine broke free from the trailer and caused a small explosion.

**Checkpoint A…**

A trailer drove up, into the facility, a strange woman stepped out of the trailer. Taking a look around the complex she noticed that something was out of place.

"Mark, is there suppose to be a Sutherland scheduled for repair?" she asked looking at her assistant.

"No, ma'am that Sutherland must have been parked here by a idiot regular." Mark replied, looking back at his screen.

"Well the I want you to hack it because my glorious creation is suppose to be there," her voice thundered, she heard Mark sigh. "Was that a complaint?"

The man simply didn't answer, he stood up carrying a computer and walked over to the Knightmare. Upon reaching the machine's cockpit, detaching an extension cord from the computer he placed it into the machine. The woman walked over carefully analyzing the encoded data flowing into the computer. Streams of random green numbers appeared on the screen vertically, at the same time Mark was typing something into the computer, until a small white box appeared on the screen. _Error: 101 input proper identification code_, Mark look frustrated as he started to decode and encrypted computer.

The woman seemed rather pissed. "Mark what's taking so long?" she asked clutching her fists, the man seem oblivious to her presence. "Damn it Mark tell me why haven't you cracked it? Mark sighed, the woman's complaints weren't helping at all. It was then he noticed that there was something fishy about the encryptions. "Alexis the number sequence doesn't match up with a regular Sutherland's programming," he stated trying to figure out what was happening.

The woman looked shocked as she noticed the numbers were arranged in a different pattern than that of the normal programming she had seen. "So Mark, this machine isn't even from our own military?" she asked taking another look at the numbers.

Mark looked at the woman closely as she began to read the numbers. "Yeah… it has a military ID but the programming isn't ours." Mark said, Alexis sighed before she could say anything an explosion caught their attention.

Mark quickly sprinted towards the trailer only to see that it's cargo was gone. There was a scream from behind him, he knew it was Alexis. "My beloved Helios!" she shouted, falling to the ground.

The sounds of sirens startled them as several military police cars drove up towards them followed by several armor vehicles and a few Sutherlands. A MP (military police) stepped out of his car and walked up towards the two of them.

"Excuse you have to leave this area at once an assassin has escaped in a Knightmare and is headed out." he stated looking at them.

Alexis stood up and bloated her cheeks. "That Knightmare is mine, it was scheduled for a check up!" her voice made the officer shudder. "Now take me to the command center, I want to let your superiors know that my machine is not to be harmed."

The officer bravely stood up and looked her straight in the eyes. "Ma'am I can't let you near the command center, it's off limits to civilians." he said.

Alexis closed her eyes as if she was trying to hold back her anger. Reaching into her bag she pulled out a golden badge. "I am Duchess Alexis Hummel, and this is my assistant Mark Hummel, we are in charge of the Special Science division." she stated with confidence.

The officer still seemed unfazed. "Your lordship I am still not permitted to let you in," he replied.

Alexis once again reached inside her bag and pulled out a sheet of paper and on the bottom was a signature that shocked the officer. "That machine is property of the Emperor himself, and only myself and my assistant know how to deactivate it remotely." she said noting that the officer wasn't paying attention. "Or would you prefer I tell his majesty, that a low ranking officer prevented us from retrieving a Knightmare frame he spent money on? Officer Johnson Rhodes?"

The man looked up and quickly lead the two of them into the car and drove them off to headquarters. While in the car the Alexis pulled out a small meter that seemed to read the traces of the Knightmare; it made her grin. Her grin caught the attention of her assistant. He knew that their machine much have been performing beyond expectations. Looking at the window he took notice at the once calm dark sky now a hellish fire red. More and more knightmares began to roll into pursuit of the Knightmare, Mark looked at the officer.

"Other than stealing the prototype knightmare, what did this man do?" he asked still keeping his eye on the road.

The officer was silent. "Didn't you hear the news?" he asked only to note that the two of the passengers were confused; he sighed. "That man is responsible for the assassination of six royal family members and countless royal guards,"

The two passengers were dumbstruck as in what that man had done to the imperial family. How could one man possibly kill six of the royal family and escape; it seemed impossible.

**At the Knightmare Frame Helios…**

Suzaku stared at the control panel, he noticed that his radar detected five more enemy Sutherlands trying to outflank him, but currently this Knightmare frame's weapons were still on safety and required a security code in order to access them. He was in a difficult situation seeing as he was multi-tasking in hacking the system and piloting the Knightmare. His computer was decoding the encryptions while he was trying to avoid the fire coming from the guns. Another Knightmare which he hasn't seen before approached him which seemed to have some sort of special equipment, it was armed with what looking like a Knightmare size P-90 submachine gun and a mounted shoulder cannon. It's slim, slender and long barrel took aim at the knightmare he was in. Suzaku's screen continuously flashed red and the same words appeared. "_Warning X345-Oxtongue Linear Cannon, is locked on! Please be advised._" Suzaku turned the Knightmare's head its camera picked up the weapon, at the long barrel a ball of gleaming blue energy. The same warning illuminated onto the screen. In an instant a massive blue beam illuminated the night, as it flew straight at it's target. The machine Suzaku was in began to illuminate as it began to glow all the safeties were unlocked.

He scanned the inventory of the machine weapons, and located something useful, he pulled back on the throttle, forcing the knightmare to face the incoming beam. Quickly he activated the defense system just as the beam struck. An energy shield formed at the gauntlets of the machine. Shortly after that a small concentrated burst of energy weapons fire struck the shields. The same Knightmare was firing the P-90 looking gun at his Knightmare. The computer once a brighten and brought up information on the weapon.

"_The XRP-45 Dragoon is an experimental energy-based auto cannon. The Dragoon, in capable of firing a rapid burst of 102mm shells covered with energy. The rounds can easily pierce a standard Sutherland's armor; this weapon is designed to be used with standard knightmare equipment. Effective killing range of weapon is 400 meters._"

Suzaku once again opened a list which contained the Helios' came across a very interesting piece of equipment, taping the name on the screen the machine quickly accepted the order.

The Helios unveiled from it's back a long shimmering blue rifle and aimed it at the enemy knightmares. Taking aim the enemy knightmare began to charge up their own cannon. Suzaku was unfortunate to learn that the _Oxtongue_ had a faster charge rate; another stream of pure blue energy emerged from the barrel, it made impact. Suzaku quickly activated one of his energy shields. The attack was successfully reflected blocked and had created massive cloud of smoke. This gave Suzaku the advantage as he squeezed the controls which fired a barrage of missiles.

**Outside of the Helios…**

The enemy pilot was surprised with the cloud of smoke blocking his view, his radar registered thirty seconds later; behind him as a massive barrage of missiles hit the back of the knightmare, one of the missiles struck the Oxtongue. The pilot thrashed his head on the control panel. He was still dazed but managed to overhear the radar flicker _Danger_; he knew this guy meant business. Another barrage of missiles struck the back of the knightmare's back, the computer screen now flickered _Upper Core critically damaged_. The pilot wasn't going out without a fight; he quickly jerked the knightmare into view of the Helios and fired off several rounds from the Dragoon; he took notice on his radar that the rounds had hit their targets. The pilot sighed in relief, but it was quickly dissipated when he noticed the Helios charging at him. The long slender rifle was still charging and even now the energy build up was immense. The pilot mashed the button to charge up the _Oxtongue_, before looking up at the central view screen he notice that the beam had already exited from the Helios' weapon. Thinking on just instinct he fired the _Oxtongue_, another stream of blue energy met the other and the two began to push each other back. In an instant the beams gave in and a great blinding light dyed the sky a pure white.

The great light disappeared and the knightmare pilot quickly looked up and saw that the Helios had disappeared. He mashed he fist onto the control panel, only to see he smashed the control panel with a woman on it.

"Damn it! Mark what the hell!" she shouted at the pilot, he could see the anger in her face. "Do you know how much it costs to fix that?"

Mark looked at the woman, "Sorry Alexis, it's just I let our sponsor's killer run off," his reply, sparked off even more anger in the woman.

Alexis calmed down, and looked at the man. "Well give me a status report on the weapons, and how is the new knightmare frame?" her expression was emotionless.

He sighed. "The Dragoon, and Oxtongue are ready to be mass produced," he paused for a moment. "But the Fortis Knightmare Frame still needs a few tweaks,"

The woman bloated her cheeks, "Well of course it's your design," her crude voice struck him hard. "Your designs always focus on only one or two key elements and is never balanced."

Mark looked away from the shattered screen and gripped onto the control stick ever more tightly; he was returning to base.

**A few days after the assassinations…**

Suzaku sat in a chair among his peers, he was with the Brotherhood; the Brotherhood followed a code. One: Carry out your contract, Two: Assassinate without mercy, Three: Never compromise the Brotherhood. Suzaku thought about the three most important rules of the code; he had broken all three. He had failed to carry out the contract, he spared his primary target and that girl. In doing so he dropped the very symbol of the Brotherhood; it was tradition for each assassin to place a pure white feather on their kills. At least that's what assassins who respected the old ways did. He had dropped the signature feather which only the Brotherhood used. He felt disgraced and ashamed for his errors

The door in the front of the room opened; a men in pure white robes entered the room that Suzaku was in. Suzaku looked at them, he could tell they were furious with his decision.

"Suzaku Kururugi of Squad 9, you are hereby charged with breaking the Assassin's Code, how do you plead?" one of the men in the robes stated to the peers.

Suzaku knew he was in a courtroom with the Brotherhood; he would pay for his sins. "I plead guilty," his voice seemed rather upset.

The rest of the people in robes muttered among each other Suzaku looked at them all. "Suzaku do you know the penalty for breaking the code?" they all asked looking at the man.

Suzaku sighed and thought for a moment, he was going to die today. "My lords, the penalty is death," he replied facing them. "I accept my punishment, there is no need for a trail."

Another of the robed men pulled out a small piece of paper. "But due to the efforts of a Cecile Croomy you are to be spared of your fate," the man said placing the paper back.

Suzaku was shocked at what he had heard. "My lords I have broken the most sacred of taboos, why spare my life?" he was making a fuss about it.

The men in robes didn't show any emotion. "Suzaku Kururugi, instead of death you are to return to your hometown, stay there; and never participate in any Brotherhood contracts," they replied exiting the room.

Suzaku slammed his fist into the table; he wanted to die. Yet in the back of his mind the image of that girl appeared and he had second thoughts of his death. He calmed down and left the room alone.

**Pendragon, Third floor of the palace, four days later …**

A distinguish young man whom seemed to be in his 20's was walking through the floor designated for him and his sister. They were the third prince and princess of the mighty nation of Britannia. His name was Clovis la Britannia, he had curly blonde hair and was a very handsome man. His sister was Euphemia li Britannia, she was known for her long beautiful hair and innocence. Clovis was wandering the halls because a loud noise had attracted his attention, as he approached his sister's room, the loud noises improved. He could tell they were footsteps, a perverted thought entered into his head.

"_Maybe it's Euphy's lover_?" he thought as he approached the door, he knocked on the door gently, "Euphy are you there?"

There was no response, he opened the door slightly and noticed that it was dark and no one was here. He entered the room, walking around he noticed no one was here. It seemed hard to believe that she wasn't here. He finally concluded that maybe it was just the wind, but as he turned around his sister's voice caught his attention.

"Help! Someone Help!" her cry seemed to have been held back.

The voice's origin came from the balcony, he rushed there and quickly began to look for his sister. Another cry caught his attention again as he looked down, his sister had been kidnapped. Clovis was stunned it wasn't possible for this to happen, yet it did.

"Guards! Guards!" he cried as he watched the captors take her away. "Come quick! My sister the Princess has been captured!"

Almost immediately a group of royal guards rushed into the room and began to climb down in pursuit of the targets. There was a great explosion and the guards whom were in pursuit lost their grip, they fell towards the ground. Clovis looked down the smoke blocked his path, he could hear the voice of his elder sister.

"Clovis!" the shout came from behind him, he turned around to see she was furious. "Why did you not pursue our sister's captor?"

Clovis was shocked as his elder sister Cornelia li Britannia, in all her furry was in front of him. He couldn't muster up the words to explain his actions, it finally hit him. "But sister! If I had pursued them I would be dead," his statement only fueled Cornelia's rage further.

"At least you died with a purpose, rather than cower in you sister's room!" her rage frightened him even further.

A calm and collected voice stopped both of them in their tracks. Cornelia turned around to see her elder brother, Schneizel el Britannia. He stood tall and with a calmed face.

"Cornelia, it's going to be alright; the Brotherhood will locate these adductors," he stated calmly, his siblings also calmed down. "They own us after all for killing our family,"

He began to walk towards the exit he was followed by Cornelia who m was worried for her younger sister; there was only one thought that went through her head. "_Euphy… be careful…_"

**Pendragon Capital of Britannia, two weeks days later… **

The emperor looked at his son the Prime minister, there was an awkward silence between the two of them.

"Father, we have successfully occupied Japan," he said looking up at his father upon the throne. "Which one of us will lead the new territory, father?

The emperor looked at his son. "Schneizel, send Clovis, he is in need of some discipline," his father replied looking away from the throne.

The young Prime Minister bowed his head once again and turned to walk out of the room. The emperor thought about his daughter, she had done something foolish. She had been kidnapped and the captors were making demands; he wouldn't give in to their hostilities.

As he saw his son exit the room a thought ran through his head. "_Euphemia… please be safe_…"

**To Be Continued…**

I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of my new story. Once again I ask to please help me with my writing by telling me what is missing. Please rate and review, thanks for reading XD

**Extras:**

**Knightmare Frame Overviews**

**Model number:** XFK-002  
**Code name:** Fortis  
**Unit type:** Prototype mass production Knightmare Frame  
**Manufacturer:** Hummel Industries  
**Operator(s):** Mark Hummel  
**First deployment:** a.t.b. 2010  
**Accommodation:** pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso  
**Dimensions:** overall height 4.44 meters  
**Weight:** combat weight 6990 kilograms  
**Armor materials:** unknown  
**Energy Source/Power plant:** energy filler, replaceable electrical cartridge, uses Yggdrasil drive superconductor transfer system, power output rating unknown  
**Equipment and design features:** 2 x factsphere open sensor camera, mounted in shoulders, range unknown; landspinner high-mobility propulsion system, mounted in legs; cockpit ejection system; air glide wing system, enables atmospheric flight  
**Fixed armaments:** 2 x slash harken, mounted on hips; 2 x needle blazer, mounted on elbows; 2 x MVS (maser vibration sword) lance type, stored in scabbards on backpack, hand-carried in use, combine into twin-edged MVS lance type, 1 x XRP-45 Dragoon energy based auto cannon, 1 x shoulder-mounted X345-Oxtongue Linear Cannon  
**Optional fixed armaments:** N/A  
**Optional hand armaments:** assault rifle w/grenade launcher

______________________________________________________________________________

**Model number:** XHK-001  
**Code name:** Helios  
**Unit type: **Prototype Eighth Generation Knightmare Frame  
**Manufacturer:** Hummel Industries  
**Operator:** Suzaku Kururugi  
**First deployment:** a.t.b. 2010  
**Accommodation:** pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso  
**Dimensions:** overall height 4.44 meters  
**Weight:** combat weight 6990 kilograms  
**Armor materials:** unknown  
**Energy Source**/**Power plant: **energy filler, replaceable electrical cartridge, uses Yggdrasil drive superconductor transfer system, power output rating unknown  
**Equipment and design features:** landspinner high-mobility propulsion system, mounted in legs; energy wing defense/propulsion system, enables atmospheric flight  
**Fixed armaments:** 4 x slash harken, mounted 1 on each hip and 1 in each forearm; 2 x "Aegis Shield" energy particle shield; mounted on forearms; 2 x MVS (maser vibration sword), stored in scabbards on backpack, hand-carried in use, 2 x X50-Fate energy rifle (variant of X45-Dragoon), 1 x "Othinus' Bow" energy bow; mounted on the forearms, 1 x "Arectaris" (variant of the MVS, more effective)  
**Optional hand armaments:** 2 x Super VARIS (variable ammunition repulsion impact spitfire) rifle


	2. Chapter Two: The Princess

**Sanguin Tears**

**A/N: This is my second story, so please any advise would be helpful. Also I made up a few Knightmare frames (i.e: Helios and Fortis), they are listed in the Extras section, I also will be adding character bios for characters that are not from Code Geass or any anime. So please don't be confused. Also if this story is related to anything on this site please let me know.**

**I'd like to thank you all for reading this. ****On a sidenote please tell me if the story was good, you can rate or vote on my poll.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass**

**Sanguin Tears**

**Chapter Two: The Princess  
****Unknown…, six months later, 0900hrs**

**A/N: Am am truely sorry for what is about to happen to Euphy...**

A young woman sat on a chair, her arms were strapped together attached to the back. The room was pitch black, except for the small circular light that was placed above her head and the blocked out skylight. Three men approached her, upon seeing their faces she quickly moved her own away from them. She felt a cold hand grab her chin and forcibly move her face towards the men.

"Princess Euphemia li Britannia, are you ready to comply with our demands," one of the men asked while his face was concealed in the shadows. "If not I guess, we'll just force it out of you,"

She could feel a hand slide up her dress, she yanked her body to the point where the hand was forced out; a sharp pain hit her face. The man who was forced out had slapped her across her face. She took a look at these men and began to wonder why they were doing this.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" she asked still restraining the pain in her face.

The men looked at her, as if she had insulted them; she felt another sharp pain in her cheek. "You arrogant fool!" shouted the man who slapped her. "Think of what your brother has done to our beloved country?"

Euphy thought for a moment, their accents were familiar; it was Japanese. She didn't remember Clovis ordering anything that could have angered them. "What has my brother done?" she asked preparing for another slap; once again the cold blooded fingers forced her to look her captors in the eye.

"Your brother has ordered the destruction of the Shinjuku Ghetto, he slaughtered hundreds of innocent civilians!" the words were to shocking for her. "I was there! I saw the Knightmares and Brittannian troops kill everyone!"

Euphy winced at the thought of her gentle brother giving such a crude order. She felt the hand once again move up her dress; her response was the same. She looked up and noticed what these men were going to do to her.

"If you aren't going to help us, then you might as well service us," the men replied as she could start to feel more hands trying to violate her body. "Stay still it won't hurt for long,"

Euphy was squirming trying to prevent what they were going to do next. She looked up as the blocked skylight shattered, the moon's glorious white light illuminated the room and as the glass shards fell it they gleamed together in a beautiful waltz. As she starred up to see a white cloaked figure next to the broken skylight. The figure jumped down from the skylight as the glass shards fell. To Euphy the figure looked like an angel descending from heaven with the pure white feathers falling with him. He hit the ground at the same time as the glass; broken small pieces began to dance around the figure as he stood up.

Upon hitting the ground the three men reached for their assault rifles. The figure quickly threw a three daggers at the man who had his rifle first. The sharp silver blade penetrated the neck of its victim, in response he grabbed his neck as a pool of blood drained from it. His two allies had their rifles in hand and opened fire on the assailant. The flashing lights of the bullets exiting the barrels gave little excitement to the assailant as he quickly dispatched of the two men with a few more daggers.

Euphy looked at the figure that had entered as an angel; his once white robe was now dyed a crimson red. She looked in his hand at the three blood stained daggers, what she didn't expect was that as he approached each of his victims; he took out a pure white feather and placed it on their bloodied corpses. Euphy knew where this robed figure was from, he was here to finish the contract. The figure faced her and looked directly at her, she knew what was coming next; the daggers were ready to be thrown and there was a feather.

"Before you kill me, could I at least see your face?" she asked knowing it would be futile; yet the assassin withdrew his daggers and the feathers.

She watched as the assassin reach for the hood and slowly pull it down, it was a man. His messy brown hair wavered in the beautiful moonlight, as he turned to face her; the expression on her face lit with relief.

"Suzaku…," she said, with a sigh.

The young brown haired teen approached the princess and he untied her. Once freed she immediately embraced him in a hug. He blushed as he felt her warm body press up against his crimson robe.

Pulling her from him she looked her in the eyes. "We have to hurry, someone may have heard us," he said right before there was a loud clanging on the exit.

"Hey you guys alright we heard gunfire?" a man asked as he slowly opened the door and spotted the bodies. "Intruders, we have men down!"

There was a deafening noise as the alarms went off in the building. Suzaku quickly grabbed Euphy and turned over the metal table that was near them. Once the table was turned over, a group of heavily armed men entered the room weapons raised.

"Surrender! You are outnumbered!" the men shouted as they clicked off their safeties.

Suzaku picked up one of the hereby assault rifles and blind fired. His attack had been successful as he heard at least three groans of pain. Suzaku checked the gun, he only had four shots left. He heard a loud thud, moments later he heard only one thing. "Frag Out!" the enemy had thrown some grenades.

Suzaku once again grabbed Euphy and quickly flipped over the table and a split second later the grenades went off, the inertia from the explosion pushed them towards the enemy group. He quickly fired all four rounds into the group of men; he made sure each shot counted as they struck the men's head. When they landed Suzaku was met with several guns to his face. Suzaku gripped onto Euphy tighter; he wouldn't let these men have her. He could see that the men would kill both of them, he loosened his grip on the woman.

Euphy looked him in the eyes, she knew that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. She walked over to the them as Suzaku stood up. Euphy was grabbed by one of the men.

"Alright, hands up!" he shouted; Suzaku followed his order as his blood stained hand rose into the air. "Good, now your weapons get rid of them,"

There was a smile on Suzaku's face. "Alright," he said before reveling two swords one in each sleeve of his robe.

He armed for the legs of the first two men, his attack resulted in the dismemberment of their legs; gunfire sounded Suzaku ducked just in time as a bullet slightly grazed his left cheek. Still in his duck he threw a series of daggers, each one killing striking their targets in vital parts of the body. Getting back up the room that was once filled with armed men was nearly empty. The man whom had taken Euphy hostage stared in complete dismay. Euphemia as well was shocked at how quickly Suzaku dispatched of the men.

Suzaku approached the man, as a response he threw Euphy towards him. "T--- take her! Just don't kill me!" he shouted only to see that Suzaku continued to move forward, a blade ready to kill him.

The man fired off his gun into Suzaku but he continued to walk evermore closer. "What the hell are you!" he shouted before Suzaku lunged forward extending the blade and impaling the man into the wall.

Suzaku leaned towards the man's ear. "I am an angel of death," he replied jabbing another blade into the man's torso. "I grant you crossing through the river of Acheron, so that you may enter the deepest depths of hell."

The man's breath began to become shallow, Suzaku plunged the blade even further in his torso. Finally the man gave in and collapsed onto the floor.

Suzaku approached Euphy, he held out his hand. She stared at the young teen whom had just saved her life, her heart was pulsing; her chest felt like it was about to collapse. Suzaku took notice in Euphy's silence and moved closer to her, but as he did her heart continued to pulse even faster. It was getting harder for her to breath, darkness started to overtake her as she collapsed into Suzaku's arms.

The teen looked at the beautiful woman he now held in his hands. He began to carry her towards his escape route; it was a quiet walk. It was a short distance but once outside the Helios was waiting for him. Taking another look at the princess Suzaku placed her gently on the pilot seat. He took one last look at her before he placed himself in the cockpit. Once he was inside he took Euphy, sat down in the chair and placed her on his lap. Starting up the Knightmare he began to pilot it towards the G-1 Mobile Base just outside the area he was in where he was going to drop her off.

Along the way Suzaku started to remember the first time they met, looking down at Euphy he felt rather tired. Suzaku flipped a switch and the control panel automatically read "_Auto pilot engaged_." Almost immediately Suzaku closed his eyes and dozed off into a deep sleep.

**Six months ago, Pendragon Capital city shopping district…**

This wouldn't have been Suzaku's first time in Pendragon's famous shopping district, but it was his first time exploring the city without having to plan anything. Though in his mind, he knew that this "_free time_" was an excuse for Lelouch to kick him out of HQ. Suzaku didn't mind getting a break or two it was just that his job was all he really had left. He continued to walk about the busy streets of the city, only to see many people paired up together. It was an odd sight, seeing that he was the only single man in a crowd of couples. There was nothing that could be done the job of an assassin was a life of solitude.

Continuing to walk along the path Suzaku decided to take a break at a nearby café. He decided to visit an old contact; as he approached the small café, the man outside greeted him with open arms.

"Ah! Suzaku! How have you been?" the man asked with much excitement, "It's been too long!"

Suzaku approached him and they embraced in a quick hug. "I am fine Nigel," he replied looking at the small café; there were plenty of customers inside of the small building. "I see business is going well,"

The man smiled at Suzaku. "Of course, ever since you took out that group of drug lords, I've been getting more and more customers." his smile was ignored, "So what brings you back to Pendragon?"

Suzaku stared at the man deeply, "Nigel, I was merely in the mood for shopping," Suzaku's stare told Nigel he was here on business, Nigel took the empty seat next to him and whispered. "So what do you need intelligence, maps, weapons?"

Suzaku looked at Nigel shocked. "I am here on business, but Lelouch already took care of everything," he replied, Nigel nodded his head in approval. "Can you just get me some coffee,"

The man nodded as he quickly ran back into the café to get Suzaku his drink. The young teen took the seat nearest to him and stared at the wonderful city of Pendragon. He remembered his last assignment here was to assassinate a couple of drug lords that were terrorizing the locals and spiking the drug intake within the city. His thoughts were distracted upon hearing a cry of terror. Standing up he immediately saw, a young woman being chased by what seemed a group of royal guards. Suzaku quickly ran towards them once there he grasped hold of the young woman. As he held her arm tightly he looked upon her beauty, the long silky pinky hair, slim body and a gentle face made Suzaku's heart skip a beat. He didn't notice it but his face was lit up like a Christmas tree, the young woman's face also glowed a bright red.

A cold voice broke Suzaku out of his trance. "Thank you stranger, you've saved us the trouble of catching her," one of the royal guard stated, as he approached Suzaku with his rifle raised. "Now if you be so kind, please hand her over,"

He turned to the woman, her face told him that she didn't want to go with them. He looked at the men, their rifles were raised and loaded.

Suzaku frowned. "What are soldiers like you planning to do with a fine lady? His question startled the soldiers.

They fired their weapons without warning, Suzaku quickly pushed the woman as gently as possible as he charged at the royal guard. They fired their weapons but Suzaku already knew how to dodge them, he leaped into the air and twirled in a complete 360 before somersaulting to the ground. He had jumped behind the group of soldiers, he quickly then knocked them all in the back of the head to knock them out. Approaching the maiden he reached out his hand and she gladly took it.

Suzaku noticed at that moment he was holding the hand of the woman he saved and he blushed a bright red, the woman noticed and she blushed as well. They parted with their hands, and Suzaku started to head back towards the café, only to notice a tug on his shoulder. Turning around he saw the young lady blushing looking him straight in the eye.

"Umm… sir, would you mind escorting me around the city?" she asked fearfully, only looking into his eyes. "I don't know when they'll try anything, but you don't have to,"

Suzaku stared back into her violent pearly eyes, they held such innocence. He wanted to leave her, but something in his heart told him to stay.

"Aren't you afraid?" he asked looking at the woman whom seemed unfazed at what he had done to the soldiers.

She smiled back at him. "No, I don't mind, it was more exciting than scary," she replied, she began to giggle. "Um, sir that man at the café is calling you,"

Suzaku quickly turned around to see that Nigel had returned with his beverage. He walked back to the café and took his seat, Nigel at the same time began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asked looking directly at Nigel.

The man giggled once again, "Suzaku, aren't you going to offer your lady friend a seat?" he replied, and laughed once more when Suzaku turned around to see the woman.

Suzaku had forgotten about her, acting on instinct he stood up and offered his seat while he sat down in another.

His face was once again red, but this time it was embarrassment, the young lady laughed.

"Suzaku was it?" she asked looking at him nod his head. "There is nothing to be embarrassed about, my name is um… Euphy,

He calmed down after a few minutes, the two of them looked at each. "Euphy-san, why were those soldiers after you," he asked taking a sip out of his beverage.

Euphy looked at Suzaku confused. "Why did you add -san at the end of my name?" she asked curiously.

Suzaku knew she wouldn't answer his question, yet he wanted to open up to her. "I was just being polite, where I come from we usually add -san to the end of a person's name when we first meet them," he replied staring into her eyes, his heart once again skipped a beat.

Euphy stared into the man's eyes, she was trying to hold back from blushing but she couldn't. "So Suzaku where are you from?" her question startled as he dropped his drink on the table.

"I'm from originally from Japan," he replied noticing that she was blushing he began to quickly clean the mess he had made.

Euphy also reached for a napkin and began helping Suzaku clean up his mess. When they were finished talking Suzaku agreed to escort Euphy around the city. As they traveled throughout the city, they began to open up to each other rather quickly.

Several hours later…

The two of them continued to walk down the city's park that lead towards the palace. In Euphy's hand was a small bag of the items she had bought with Suzaku. In her mind she began to notice that she was standing awfully close to Suzaku. Something in the back of her head told her to wrap her arms around his arm and rest her head on his shoulder. As she did Suzaku took notice and gripped onto her hand. Euphy felt his warm hand in hers it was a peaceful and beautiful moment, she closed her eyes and nearly dozed off when she heard an all too familiar voice.

"Euphy!" it shouted, "Where are you? Father is looking for you?"

Suzaku looked at her as she sighed sadly. "I guess this is goodbye," he said his face only focused on her.

Looking around she noticed that the park was filled with couples. She wanted to make this moment special, nodding her head she stared him straight in the eyes, and leaned forward. Her lips met his in a beautiful moment. Once she was done she backed off and quickly ran towards the voice.

Suzaku looked like he was hit by a tank shell he was speechless. He had been hit by bullets, grenades, and stabbed countless times, but this woman hit him the hardest. He could still taste her lips on his, gently he placed his fingers on his lips, and shrugged.

In his mind he began to think. "_I am sorry Euphemia li Britannia, for what I am going to do to you,_" that thought repeated in his head as he began to walk in the opposite direction of the woman he had just kissed.

**Six months later, Japan codenamed Area 11...**

Euphy awoke to find herself in the bed of a familiar room. The design was unmistakable, she was in the medical bay of the G-1 Mobile Base. Standing up she noticed that her older brother Clovis was sitting next to her.

Once he saw her eyes opened he was overjoyed. "My beloved sister! It's good to see you are alive and well," he said hugging her tightly. "I don't know what those terrorists plan to do if that assassin hadn't saved you,"

Euphy remembered that she had fallen asleep in her savior's arms. "Clovis," her voice was soft, she took notice of her brothers gentle nod. "Where is the man that rescued me?"

The young blonde sighed as he stood up from his chair. "Euphy, the assassin was hired to save you, nothing more, nothing less," his reply, caused Euphy to hurt deeply inside of her. "He left when he dropped you off. It a coincidence since the same terrorists group that abducted you stole chemical weapons and are planning to kill thousands of their own citizens with it,"

The news broke her heart, the thought ran through her head. "_Suzaku is this your doing_?" the thought established in her head but she quickly shook it off. Brother let me join you at the command center, I know a little bit of the area layout as well as some enemy outposts,"

Her brother sat by her side, "My dear sister, it's alright we have everything covered," he looked into her innocent violet eyes, they told him she wanted to help. "If you wish to help go see Mark Hummel and his group, they are at loading bay 1."

Euphy seemed a bit upset with her brother's decision but at least he was giving her a duty to fulfill. The last thought to run through her head was. "_Brother you are always so kind_."

Clovis watched as his sister ran out of the room towards her task, his face dramatically changed. From underneath his clothes he revealed and earpiece, once placing it into his ear he heard a voice.

"My lord are we allowed to commence the operation?" the voice asked. "The men very eager to extract their revenge,"

Clovis' face went from a gentle demeanor to a rather evil one. "Very well, commence with the _cleansing_ operation," his reply was dark, "Make sure you teach those fool not to make a mockery of me,"

Clovis could hear in the background his troops shout of approval, Clovis began to think to himself. "_All the pieces were in place, all I need to do now is make the first move_."

**Loading Area One, several hour later…**

There were a total of five people in the loading area, Euphy just sat down on the lobby couch seeing as Mark had no need of her. She began to just sit there beginning to wonder about how well her brother's operation was going; but almost every time she thought to herself, Suzaku appeared in her mind. It was like she couldn't stop thinking about him and the time they had spent together in Pendragon. She remembered how reckless he was to save her, he nearly got shot trying. She could recall the feeling of her heart racing as he beautifully saved her from her captors.

"_So reckless_," she thought as her fingers touched her lips. "_I want to meet you again Suzaku… on less dangerous terms though_,"

The door opening caught her attention as three women walked into the room. All except one seemed to be her age. They were very beautiful, the one whom seemed oldest was wearing a pair of glasses and had beautiful blonde hair. The other two seemed identical except for their hair; one had long light blue, the other had a short light red color. The three of them suddenly noticed Euphy.

"You majesty, sorry to have left you here with nothing to do," the blonde haired woman apologized. "My husband doesn't wish the data we've gather to be corrupted, your eminence,"

The red hair girl intervened, "He's not your husband yet Cynthia," she barked, the woman who she called Cynthia was shocked.

The light blue hair girl looked at Cynthia. "I am sorry for Glacia's behavior Cynthia, she was unable to attend the wedding due to the pile of paper work she needed to fill out," the girl said with a smile.

"God, I wish you weren't my sister Jaania!" Glacia's harsh comment made Euphy flinch.

The two sisters began to quarrel with each other; Glacia was rather hot headed and aggressive, Jaania was very shy and defensive. Euphy giggled, it was the two of them were like opposites.

"Just like fire and ice," Cynthia said catching Euphy's attention. "It's hard to believe that those two are the second and third top pilots, Hummel Industry has to offer,"

Euphy was shocked to hear that people as young as her were that skilled. She had only heard of people this young and skillful in the Knights of the Round. The fighting broke off when they heard Cynthia's proclamation.

"Cynthia you know I can beat you!" Glacia shouted rudely, only to get slapped on the head by her sister. "What the hell Jaania!"

"We both know that's a lie, besides you'd have to get past me in rank Glacia," Jaania said as her sister's face started to boil. "Wait Glacia we can talk things out right!"

Glacia exploded into a fury of rage. "Like hell I am going to talk things out!" she shouted reaching out for her sister's neck. "When I get a hold of you, you're going to regret mentioning your rank!"

Cynthia sighed as she stopped the squabbling between the two siblings. "Would you two cut it out!" she shouted as the two of them calmed down. "Now our break is over let's get back to work,"

Glacia wasn't calmed down just yet. "No, it's boring here, Mark promised that we'd be able to test pilot the 'Spartan' Knightmare frames!" she complained looking at her sister who seemed bored as well. "All we do is work on that bloody 'Fortis' Knightmare frame!"

"I know you are upset about not getting any action but we can't test out the special units until the mass production ones are complete," Cynthia's reply stirred up Glacia's anger even more. "Glacia besides we can be ordered to the front line by a general or one of the royal family members."

Glacia calmed down upset, she seemed rather bored, the door once again opened and a distinguished young man walked in, he seemed out of breath.

"Dear! The Helios has been spotted on the battlefield, it's intercepting our Knightmares," Mark shouted as he quickly turned on the screen to the television.

Euphy jumped as she saw Suzaku fighting against the Brittannian Empire. She quickly knew what she had to do, it was reckless but it was what needed to be done.

"Mark… do you have any spare Knightmares?" she asked rather shy.

Mark thought for a moment. "I am sorry your majesty I don't have any Sutherlands available," his reply sadden Euphy. "I can't simply risk your life on the battlefield my lord."

"Mark, please I can make Suzaku stop!" she said hastily, "I can end this needless fighting!"

Her words seemed to make Mark ponder. "I do though have a prototype Knightmare…" he stopped his sentence once he saw her eyes hold up hope. "but I believe you won't be able to meet it's qualifications."

Jaania, nudged Mark's arm. "Mark, just let her take to Aegis," she said Euphy's expression cheered up a bit.

"Unfortunately you both don't understand, that the Aegis requires a person with a strong mentality," he sighed, looking at his wife as she nodded. "The Aegis, in the past has known to cause permanent brain damage to those unqualified to pilot it,"

The young princess' determination fell quite a bit upon hearing the statement. "What? What caused that?" she asked curiously, Cynthia approached her.

"The Aegis is outfitted with a Neural Interlink system…" she paused looking for Marks approval, his nod signaled it. "the system links directly to the brain if the pilot cannot take the strain, many of them end up going brain dead,"

Euphy once again began to doubt, but this was Suzaku. "Mark Hummel, I Euphemia li Britannia, order you to hand me that new Knightmare," her reply shocked the four people in the room. "Mark Hummel, as an Imperial Princess I command you!"

Mark smiled. "Alright then your majesty, seeing as a member of the royal family asked for it," his approval gave Euphy a big relief.

Euphy smiled, "Thank you Mark," she said silently as she walked toward the loading area.

Euphy had placed on a pilot suit which seemed different than a normal suit. To Euphy is was extremely comfortable, it was like an extension of her body. She approached the new Knightmare frame walking up she noticed the golden engravings in the Knightmare's shoulder. It read "_Hummel Industries, XAK-003 Aegis_" as she looked further down and noticed three identical Knightmares, their shoulders all read. "_Hummel Industries, SAK-004 Spartan_."

Upon entering the cockpit the controls were similar to that of a Sutherland. Once settled in Glacia, Jaania, and Cynthia's face appeared on her communication's screen.

"You majesty, we are requesting permission to launch with you and escort you throughout the battlefield," they all said in unison.

Euphy smiled as she looked at them all. "Very well, I trust Hummel Industries with my safety on the battlefield," she replied seeing the cheerful faces of the pilots.

**G-1 Mobile Command Center…**

Clovis sat in his chair with full satisfaction, his plan was working out perfectly. It would only be within a matter of hours before all the Japanese in the area were exterminated. Clovis ate his food in full comfort but what he heard next nearly made him choke.

"My lord, the four knightmares from Hummel Industries have launched," as soldier stated as he brought up a communication line with Mark.

Clovis was furious. "Mark who authorized the launch of your machines?" the prince demanded, looking at the man who seemed unfazed.

"My lord it was Princess Euphemia li Britannia that authorized the launch of our machines," he replied. "Or am I not to obey the orders of an imperial princess?"

Clovis' face lit up in rage. "Damn it let me talk to my sister!" his demand only made Mark smile. "What the hell is so damn funny!"

Mark stared at Clovis through the screen. "My lord the Princess requested the use of a Knightmare and as a gentleman I gave her the _Aegis_, my wife and test pilots are acting as escorts for her majesty," he replied only to see Clovis' face once again light up in anger. "Now if you don't mind I have work to do,"

The screen cut off and Clovis sat back into his chair and began to laugh. "Fine sister wander into your doom!" he shouted as he watch the clock above his head countdown from three hours. "In exactly three hours there won't even be a building you can hide in,"

None of Clovis' staff were against his plan, because they all believe that Princess Euphemia was nothing more than a sympathizer for the enemies of the empire.

"Tell all our units that these new knightmares were stolen and are part of the terrorists," Clovis said as he returned to drinking his wine.

They heard they his order and agreed to his order. Clovis sat there happily watching the battle unfold. What Clovis saw on the screen shocked him to spit out his wine.

"What are the Japanese Liberation Front (JLF) doing here!" he shouted looking at a bunch of Akatsuki frame Knightmares baring the Japanese flag. "Tell our units to give the JLF some space, we'll do a pincer attack on Euphy and finish her."

The plan was simple really, use the JLF to finish off Euphy, then send in his royal guard to finish off the escorts. It would solve two problems on his checklist. "Alright pull back our regular units in their sector and dispatch the royal guard in their place." he smiled while giving the order. "Tell them to kill everything not Brittannian in their path."

His staff turned to their lord. "Yes your majesty!" they replied as the turned to relay their orders.

**On the Battlefield…**

The four Knightmares were charging towards the point in which the Helios was last spotted at. Euphy couldn't stop thinking of why Suzaku was doing this.

"_Why is he doing this_?" she thought, her grip on the Knightmare's controls loosen, the machine fell flat on the ground. "Sorry I am still getting a hang at this,"

The three woman following her laughed. "It's alright your majesty, it's not common for new pilots to quickly adjust to the Aegis' neural link system." Cynthia replied, still smiling. "Just try to relax your brain it'll make it a lot easier."

Euphy's radar suddenly responded with a loud noise, Cynthia's _Spartan_ knocked Euphy out of the way as a missile exploded into a beautiful disoriented red bubble, in the spot she used to be in.

Jaania and Glacia were surprised to even see the missile explode. "Cynthia, could the JLF be here?" Jaania asked through her communications. "If they are then the Four Holy Swords are with them, along with that man?"

Cynthia's face was calm, her eyes were closed. "Jaania, The JLF are the only ones that use Radiant Wave technology, that missile had Radiant Wave energy inside." she replied, her eyes still closed. "There is no doubt that those five are here as well,"

A voice on their COMM link caught them all off guard except for Cynthia. "Very good Cynthia, you are very observant," a voice appeared on the COMM link. "I presume those new Knightmares are for the Empire? But there are four of you who is the fourth?"

Cynthia grinned, "Long time no see Kyoshiro Tohdoh," she said gripping her Knightmare's controls. "Your _Zangetsu_ is doing well I suppose,"

The man in a black colored _Akatsuki_ Knightmare frame, it a long mane of red like hair on top of its head, approached them followed by four blue _Akatsuki_ knightmares.

"I see you haven't forgotten about our last duel," the pilot of the black Akatsuki said. "Well who is the fourth Knightmare pilot?"

Cynthia was silent. "Tohdoh, behold Princess Euphemia li Britannia," her voice was rather bold. "She has asked us to escort her to the Helios,"

The _Zangetsu_ suddenly rose its massive sword and swung it where Euphemia was. Noticing it she quickly jerked the control to role the _Aegis_ out of the path of the sword.

In response Cynthia, Jaania, and Glacia reached for a long golden like spear from the scarab on the Knightmare. Euphy knew they looked similar to the SHOT LANCER of a RPI-209 Gloucestor, within moments the spears turned a bright red, and in the gauntlet of the hand opposite of the spear released a burst of energy became a bright red particle shield.

"Tohdoh! What are you doing?" Cynthia shouted through the communications. "Princess Euphemia can end the battle! She can stop this unnecessary killing!"

The man in the black knightmare was silent. "No, she is a Brittannian! She is no better than her brother!" he shouted before trying to strike Euphy down; Jaania pushed her aside and blocked the attack.

Euphy's radar sounded once again as machine gun fire hit her as she struggled to get up. A zoom in revealed a group of Gloucestors, on their shoulders was the mark of the royal guard. They were surrounded, it was hopeless.

Euphy closed her eyes. "_Why Clovis_?" she thought.

Cynthia's voice caught her attention. "Jaania, Glacia, hold off the Royal Guard," she said gripping the controls tight. "I'll handle the JLF, Princess head over to the Helios and finish your business,"

Jaania and Glacis gladly replied by rolling their Knightmares towards the group of Gloucestors. Something in Euphy's mind told her that they would be fine, she pulled the controls so that the Land Spinners would accelerate to its maximum speed.

Euphy, turned the _Aegis_' head around one last time. "_Be safe everyone_," she thought before she returned to her search. "_Suzaku where are you_?"

Upon seeing her comrades retreat Cynthia then turned her attention to the five _Akatsuki_ knightmares in front of her. The _Zangetsu_ was the first to charge in with it's heavy sword primed for a strike, the other four serpentine preparing for a synchronized attack. Cynthia rose her shield up and pointed the spear in the direction of the enemy advancement. She was waiting for the right moment. Tohdoh's knightmare swung its sword in response she rose the shield to block off the attack; sparks ignited as the massive blade tried to penetrate the shield. With Tohdoh pinned down, she waited until one of the blue _Akatsukis_ were close enough, in one fluid motion she broke free from the lock and threw her spear at the knightmare. It struck the torso of the machine rendering it inoperable. Upon seeing their comrade struck the others repositioned themselves as the knightmare explode and the cock-pit block ejected.

Cynthia's heart was racing. "_One down four to go_," she thought as she jerked the throttle to retrieve her spear from the destroyed knightmare.

Her Knightmare returned to it's defensive position, once again the _Zangetsu_ led the attack with the three _Akatsuki_ knightmares behind. It was a repeat of the first attack, but this time the blue knightmares circled around for a flanking attack while she was pinned down. Cynthia pushed back the _Zangetsu_ and did a back flip to position herself in a secure position. Once she reached there a Katen Yaibatou slashed in front of her knightmare's head. Luckily she had quickly moved back. The blue knightmare charged at her, Cynthia threw her spear into the ground and found the nearest wall and bounced off it. The _Akatsuki_ was shocked at the sudden movement, she used her Land Spinners to disable the knightmare's head camera, thus enabling it useless. Machine gun fire bounced off her Knightmare's armor as it turned it's head.

The remaining three knightmares were in the perfect position. Cynthia calmed her mind and focused on the knightmares approaching her. In her mind she could see their movement, in a quick motion she jammed the trigger as it released a swarm of Slash Harkens. Despite their attempts the Slash Harkens struck their targets with deadly accuracy.

Cynthia opened her eyes, the Harkens returned to their ports on the _Spartan_, she gave out a sigh of relief. But in an instant her radar flashed red and Cynthia quickly dodged what had been thrown at her. A surge of translucent red energy hit the spot she had just been in, turning the knightmare behind; Cynthia saw a red knightmare that was soaring in the sky.

Cynthia was shocked to see the knightmare. "_What is the Gurren SEITEN doing here_?" she wondered looking back at the familiar knightmare.

The _Gurren_ once again opened fire with its radiant wave surger, another beam of red energy descended on the spot Cynthia was at. She quickly dodged it and fired another swarm of Slash Harkens at the knightmare. They all bounced off a translucent object upon impact, it was the _Gurren_'s radiant wave shield.

"_Damn_," Cynthia thought as she embraced herself for one hell of a fight.

**Near the Helios…**

Euphy had been avoiding the JLF knightmares and solely looking for the _Helios_. She continued with a constant speed with her Fact Spheres searching for any abnormal activity. In an instant a slash harken nearly struck her Knightmare. It was then the Fact Spheres began to pick up abnormal movement coming from the direction the slash harken originated from. She turned her knightmare and saw the Helios charging at her with full speed. Before she could fix up a communications line a group of slash harkens pinned her to the ground. She struggled to move the controls but they weren't responding to her commands. The Helios was right in front of her, with it's _Fate_ energy rifle raised at her cockpit.

"Pilot, surrender and I will not harm you," Suzaku's voice emitted from the Helios. "Abandon your knightmare, and leave at once,"

Euphy silently pressed the button to open the cockpit of the knightmare. The back hatched opened and the chair she was in lead her to the outside. Standing up, she immediately noticed the Helios lower its weapon and the machine's cockpit open up itself. A young man emerged out of the machine his eyes were focused on Euphy as she stared at him.

"Euphy… what are you doing out here?" he asked still in shock. "You should be at the G-1 Mobile Base convincing your brother to end the massacre!"

Euphy froze upon hearing the word massacre, it was then she began to look around, there weren't any terrorists, only Japanese civilians who were slaughtered.

"My brother did this?" she asked herself in shock as the image of her kind brother disappeared. "Why would he do this?"

Suzaku looked away from her. "Many of us believe that your brother holds a grudge against us for sending him here," his reply still didn't mean anything to Euphy. "He's decided to take his grudge out on all the Japanese."

Euphy was silent as she took another look at the bodies on the ground; she stared at Suzaku. "Suzaku… let us set things right," she said finally her voice was rather confident. "I want you to help me overthrow my brother,"

Suzaku took a bow as he stepped back into the cockpit of his knightmare. Euphy followed him, once they were inside, a transmission from Mark was blinking on the monitor.

She opened it to see that Mark was in the control room of the G-1. "My god! Princess Euphemia you have to get out of there!" Mark was panicking. "Hurry you only have four minutes before they reach your position,"

Euphy seemed confused, she decided to zoom in and in the distance she could see a multitude of missiles. Euphy was stunned, there was no way she could make it out of there in time and even if she did thousands would die. Suzaku approached her he kept on trying to snap her out of the trance.

She was frozen. "_No, there's no escape… but there has to be some way for me to save them_," she thought.

It was then Suzaku's voice reached her, she began to feel a strange tingle in her back, it was telling her to use the _Aegis._ Euphy snapped out of her trance she reached for the controls and began to focus on the city. In her mind she could picture the city itself and how she was going to protect it.

"Suzaku," she said with confidence. "I want you to stand back."

The Helios moved a few yards from the _Aegis_, Suzaku could hear the sound of the missiles closing in. It was then that the _Aegis_ began to emit a strange blue energy that gave it an ominous blue glow, a swarm of mini shards immediately departed from the machine and began to move towards the front of the city, at that moment they all ignited into a beautiful ominous blue energy shield that surrounded the city. Matched with the explosions of the missiles it was a beautiful fireworks show. Euphy had stopped the missiles from annihilating the entire city; Suzaku stared as the glow disappeared and the shards returned to the _Aegis_.

Euphy felt a strong headache once the shield had dispersed. "Suzaku, I did it," she said happily, as a thought entered her head. "_I finally protected you_,"

Suzaku could see Euphy's bright smile, on his monitor. "That's great Euphy, but what about your brother?" he asked as he smiled at her. "How do you plan to overthrow him with just our knightmares?"

Euphy smiled as she switched her frequency to a public communication line. "Attention all Brittannian troops, this is Euphemia li Britannia and third imperial princess of the Empire!" she said clairvoyantly. "You are all ordered to fall back to the G-1! My brother Prince Clovis la Britannia has overstepped his bounds and threatened the lives of both our own soldiers and the natives of Area 11,"

She opened up a public communication video feed, as she began to record her surroundings. "Soldiers my brother is responsible for the death of innocent civilians, along with hundreds of Brittannian soldiers," she said as the video stream showed countless bodies of Japanese unarmed civilians, and Brittannian soldiers. "My brother is also charged with the an attempt to assassinate, me when I came to negotiate peace!"

There was a commotion throughout the battlefield as soldiers began to fall back to the G-1 while other began to disperse towards another group of Knightmares. It was Clovis who was retreating seeing as how his plan had failed and his sister had discovered the truth.

Euphy returned to the G-1 Base to find hundreds of Sutherlands and a handful of Gloucestor waiting for her. She also spotted the three _Spartan_ knightmares,, one of them was scorched up pretty bad, but she was glad to see the Cynthia, Glacia, and Jaania had made it back safely.

Euphy rose the _Aegis_' hand. "Soldiers of Britannia, get some rest because later we are going to arrest my brother for his crimes against the empire!" her small speech ended with the applaud of her fellow soldiers.

Unfortunately Suzaku knew how many soldiers had occupied Japan. The number he was looking at right now was only a fourth of the main force. "_This is going to be one hell of a fight_," he thought while watching Euphy greet her new troops. "_I'll protect you Euphy…_,"

**To Be Continued…**

I hope you all enjoyed the second chapter of my new story. Once again I ask to please help me with my writing by telling me what is missing. Also if you don't know some of the terms such as FACT SPHERE, LAND SPINNER, they are common equipment on a Knightmare Frame. Please rate and review, thanks for reading XD.

**Extras:**

**Character Bios:**

**Mark Hummel:** Mark Hummel is the vice president of the private military contracting company Hummel Industries. He is currently in a betting agreement with his sister Alexis Hummel in creating the prefect Knightmare. Mark is also engaged to the company's best pilot Cynthia Hummel. He has a brilliant mind and a kind heart which helps Princess Euphemia end the massacre caused by her brother Prince Clovis. Mark currently pilots his experimental Fortis knightmare frame.

**Cynthia Hummel:** Currently the top pilot at Hummel Industries, she is a brilliant mind and a very strong willed woman. She is at time kind hearted and others she is ruthless, but her dedication to her husband's line of work is strong. She is married to the vice president of Hummel Industries. Cynthia pilots the experimental Spartan Knightmare designed by her husband.

**Jaania Clarke:** Jaania is the second best pilot of Hummel Industries despite her age of 17. She is very timid and doesn't speak up for herself often. She does though often quarrel with her sister Glacia Clarke. Jaania is supportive of her friends and as often she stands up for them but never herself. Jaania currently pilots an experimental Spartan Knightmare, designed by Mark Hummel.

**Glacia Clarke:** Glacia is the third best pilot of Hummel Industries despite her age of 17. Her personality is opposite that of her sister Jaania, their personality difference usually end up in fights between the two. Glacia is an excellent pilot but her lack of patience is the cause of her being below her sister. Glacia pilots an experimental Spartan Knightmare, designed by Mark Hummel.

**Knightmare Frame Overviews**

**Unit Description for the Fortis Knightmare: **The Fortis Knightmare is a prototype mass production model which is made to replace the widely used Sutherland. This model solely focuses on an offensive attack rather than a balance of both defense and offense. It supports several prototype weapons that allow it to dominate any other knightmare frame in it's class. This Knightmare was designed as part of an agreement to the Hummel's bet to design the perfect Knightmare. This is Mark's personal Knightmare.

**Unit Description for the Helios Knightmare:** The Helios Knightmare is a prototype eighth generation knightmare. It is a designed by Alexis Hummel and is later stolen by Suzaku Kururugi, like the Aegis it has a specialized system. This system was stolen from Mark's Spartan design and was converted into a different offensive system for the Helios. The Helios uses a "Super Spearhead" offensive system which causes all it's weapons systems to overheat upon use; during this time the offensive capabilities are multiplied by eight. Unfortunately the pilot has to meet certain conditions making it impossible to mass produce.

**Model number:** SAK-004  
**Code name:** Spartan  
**Unit type:** Prototype mass production Spec Ops Knightmare Frame  
**Manufacturer:** Hummel Industries  
**Operator(s):** Cynthia Hummel, Jaania Clarke, Glacia Clarke  
**First deployment:** a.t.b. 2010  
**Accommodation:** pilot only, in standard cockpit with neural interface in torso  
**Dimensions:** overall height 4.44 meters  
**Weight:** combat weight 6990 kilograms  
**Armor materials:** unknown  
**Energy Source/Power plant:** energy filler, replaceable electrical cartridge, uses Yggdrasil drive superconductor transfer system, power output rating unknown  
**Equipment and design features:** 2 x fact sphere open sensor camera, mounted in shoulders, range unknown; land spinner high-mobility propulsion system, mounted in legs; cockpit ejection system; air glide wing system, enables atmospheric flight, cockpit with neural interface system for "Spearhead" attack.  
**Fixed armaments:** 2 x slash harken, mounted on hips, 8 x "Spearhead" wireless mini slash harkens; mounted on hips and forearms. 2 x needle blazer, mounted on elbows; 1 x SHOT LANCER MVS (maser vibration sword) stored in scabbards on backpack, hand-carried in use, 1 x XRP-45 Dragoon energy based auto cannon; mounted on back when not in use, 1 x "Phalanx" particle shield.  
**Optional fixed armaments:** N/A  
**Optional hand armaments:** N/A  
**Unit Description:** The SAK-004 Spartan is a prototype Spec Ops Knightmare built by the private military contractor Hummel Industries; it is designed to replace the longstanding RPI-209 Gloucestor. The Spartan is designed for close ranged combat and relies on it's primary weapon the SHOT LANCER MVS along with it's "Phalanx" particle shield. Though the weapon is still in it's development phase it is very formidable. Piloted by the Cynthia Hummel she proves the Knightmares effectiveness against the Japan Liberation Front's five best Knightmare pilots.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Model number:** XAK-003  
**Code name:** Aegis  
**Unit type: **Prototype Eighth Generation Knightmare Frame  
**Manufacturer:** Hummel Industries  
**Operator:** Euphemia li Britannia  
**First deployment:** a.t.b. 2010  
**Accommodation:** pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso  
**Dimensions:** overall height 4.44 meters  
**Weight:** combat weight 6990 kilograms  
**Armor materials:** unknown  
**Energy Source**/**Power plant: **energy filler, replaceable electrical cartridge, uses Mana drive superconductor transfer system, power output rating varies  
**Equipment and design features:** land spinner high-mobility propulsion system, mounted in legs; energy wing defense/propulsion system, enables atmospheric flight, "Super Phalanx" mana shield  
**Fixed armaments:** 4 x slash harken, mounted 1 on each hip and 1 in each forearm; 2 x "Aegis Shield" energy particle shield; mounted on forearms; 1 x "Warhammer" mana spear, 1 x "Othinus' Bow" energy bow; mounted on the forearms, 1 x "Arectaris" (variant of the MVS, more effective), 20 x mana shards (necessary for the "Super Phalanx")  
**Optional fixed armaments:** N/A  
**Optional hand armaments:** 2 x Super VARIS (variable ammunition repulsion impact spitfire) rifle  
**Unit Description:** The XAK-003 Aegis was part of a bet made between the siblings of Hummel Industries. In theory the Aegis is the Helios' sister Knightmare in both power and defense. The Aegis was designed with an experimental mana drive which is used to power the "Super Phalanx" mana shield. In addition to the mana shield, the mana drive can synthetically create certain weapons such as the "Othinus' Bow," and "Warhammer." The Aegis is primarily used as a prefect defensive Knightmare, although mass production is not possible due to the extreme conditions that are necessary for the pilot, making Euphemia li Britannia it's permanent pilot.


	3. Chapter Three: The Lost Knight

**Sanguin Tears**

**A/N: This is my second story, so please any advise would be helpful. Also I made up a few Knightmare frames (i.e: Helios and Fortis), they are listed in the Extras section. So please don't be confused. Also if this story is related to anything on this site please let me know.**

**I'd like to thank you all for reading this. ****On a sidenote please tell me if the story was good, you can rate or vote on my poll.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass**

**Sanguin Tears**

**Chapter Three: The Lost Knight**

**Tokyo Settlement, 1900hrs**

Prince Clovis smashed his fist against the wall furiously. His plan to kill off his sister and rule the Area with an iron fist had failed. To make matters worse she had a fourth of his army along with the prototype Knightmares. It was a dire situation, if Euphemia got word out of his actions here, he'd be disinherited. Most likely his sister did contact the homeland, and reinforcements would arrive only within a few days. He had to prepare the city's defenses if he was going to hold his ground, against his sister's treachery. It then slipped into his mind as the image of Suzaku Kururugi, absorbed into him.

"Of course if that man wasn't there then, she would've joined me," he said silently to himself, before two women walked into the room. "Who are and how did you get past my guards?"

Clovis quickly noticed the insignia on their uniforms. "My dearest apologizes you must be the brotherhood operatives." he pleaded to them.

The short red-haired woman approached him and grabbed him by the collar. "Listen you royal pompous scum, we are only here to retrieve Suzaku!" her shout made Clovis flinch in terror. "Now that you clearly understand, you do know that my partner behind me will do far worse to you than I can, if Suzaku is really working with your sister!"

Clovis turned fearfully to see a short dark-blue haired woman leaning on the wall, she was in deep thought. Clovis could tell that she was going to do a lot worse if Suzaku was with sister.

Leaning the dark-blue woman on the wall turned to her partner. "Kallen… this wouldn't have happen, if only I had rescued Princess Euphemia first," she said returning to her former position. "I should've stopped Suzaku when I saw him…"

Clovis was shocked at hearing her confession. "What do you mean, we hired a Brotherhood assassin to rescue my sister, it was that man that accepted it right," his curiosity sparked off a look in Kallen's eyes. "But he had the contract!"

Leaning she looked at him. "I gave it to him… even though it was against his sentence…" she turned away once again. "He is no longer part of the Brotherhood, he was sentenced into exile,"

Clovis became furious. "So you fools! Made me paid that sorry excuse for an assassin three million dollars!" his shout seemed to upset the woman leaning on the wall.

Glaring directly at Clovis her right eye glowed a bright red. In an instant she had disappeared while at the same time Clovis could only see a small red dot moving straight towards him. Only a second later he felt a strong pain in his arm, immediately the began to spew out a pool of blood. He screamed as he held onto the wound, moments later a disoriented shape took form next to him, it was the woman.

She revealed a blood stain blade, she knelt next to Clovis and whispered. "Insult that man again and it's your life," her threat frightened him, a group of royal guards ran into the room.

She disappeared and the only thing that Clovis could see was the bright red dot. "Watch out!" his warning came too late as his guards fell to the ground dismembered.

There wasn't a single drop of blood on her body. Her partner sighed as the dark-haired woman returned to leaning on the wall. "Cecile, You should really lay off using your Geass frequently," Kallen said as the woman seemed to ignore her. "Who do you think has to file out the paperwork that you killed several men and injured our client,"

Cecile looked coldly into Kallen's eyes. "Its his fault for insulting Suzaku," she coldly replied, only then calming down. "You're lucky I only cut down to just the bone,"

Clovis noticed as his finger slid all the way to a rough material in his arm. He screamed in pain once again as Kallen approached the man, her left eye then began to glow a bright red as well.

"Hold still or it won't work," she said, noticing that she meant no harm he lifted his hand from the wound. "Now just relax, it'll be quick."

Clovis did as she said and within moments a greenish glow began to surround the wound as the arm began to regenerate the lost blood and body tissues. Once she was finished he looked at the woman.

"Thank you, but what am I suppose to do with my sister's uprising?" he asked looking at the women. "She has Hummel Industries helping her,"

Cecile approached the man, and held out her hand; he was hesitant to take it. "We brought you some Knightmares to replace those useless Sutherlands," she said as she handed him the data pad. "Your own personal unit is the _Vincent_, and to replace the Sutherlands we brought a mass production type of your unit, the _Vincent Ward_."

Kallen also approached the man as she also looked him in the eye. "Of course you have our Knightmares at your disposal as well," she smiled, before they both left the room.

In Clovis' mind he knew that he could pull this off. Euphemia may have the _Spartan_, _Aegis_, and the _Helios_. Unfortunately her force was solely made up of Sutherlands and Gloucestors and a G-1 mobile base. He grinned as he called his men to set up the defenses around the city's perimeter.

**Brittannian Naval Air Facility in Atsugi, 2200hrs…**

Euphy exhaled deeply as she stood up from the chair in the meeting room. There had been a conference to ensure the she would receive reinforcements from the Homeland. The reinforcements would arrive within a week, seeing as how it wasn't a state of emergency. She needed to take her brother out quickly; the more they waited the stronger Clovis' defenses became. Euphy let out another sigh, only to feel a warm hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Suzaku smiling at her.

"It's going to be alright," he said, his face made her smile. "Your brother will pay for his actions,"

She felt a little better and smiled at him. "Thank you Suzaku," she said her face turning red, in response and moved slightly closer to him.

They were alone in the conference room, as she moved closer to Suzaku noticed her heartbeat was accelerating. Suzaku's heart responded to the same action as he moved closer to her. It was the same as in Pendragon, then leaned for each others lips. Before they could connect a sound in the door opened and two familiar faces walked in; it was Mark and Cynthia. Quickly the two of them took a few steps backward, their faces were bright red.

"Umm are we disrupting something?" Cynthia asked as the two of them began to shake their heads in disapproval. "Okay, but my husband has some business to discuss with her Highness,"

Suzaku nodded as he took a seat back at the conference table. Once the four of them were seated at the table, Mark slid a few pictures that surprised Euphy. They were detailed photos of new Knightmare Frames being station at the Tokyo settlement. Euphy knew that her brother now had the advantage of numbers and technology.

She looked at the man who was sitting next to his wife. "Mark… is there anything you can do?" she asked once again hoping for a better answer. "Please, even if reinforcements arrive, my brother will probably have reinforced his lines with even more technology."

Mark let out a sigh. "The only Knightmares that are technologically equivalent to Clovis' forces are my _Fortis_ and _Spartan_ knightmares; in order for me to mass produce them I need a to make a contract," Mark's statement made Cynthia nudge her husband's arm. "Of course you'll have to get proper authorization from the Homeland about funding this,"

Briefly Mark felt a sharp pain on his head; Cynthia had hit him on top of his head. "Euphy, all you need to do is just sign the paperwork and ask for approval of the funds; once that's done we can send the order in," Cynthia's statement also gave Euphy some upsetting news. "Do you need an estimate?"

Euphy nodded. And Cynthia started to calculate the cost. Once she was finished her face turned sour. Euphy could tell that she was not going to like what was coming up next.

"So how much is it?" Suzaku asked as he could see Euphy's face.

Cynthia faced Euphy, and handed a receipt, on it read _four billion dollars_. Euphy let out a sigh of relief.

"Cynthia, is a personal deposit alright," she said a bit cheerful. "I don't need approval to access a personal bank account,"

Euphy accessed the touch panel located on her chair and began to type in a series of codes and encryptions. Once she was finished she turned the screen over to the couple and Mark's eyes shot up in joy, the screen read "_Transaction Complete_." He began to hug his wife as she simply smiled.

"_Yes_, I did it I beat Alexis to a contract!" Mark continually shouted as he started squeezing Cynthia too tight. "Wait I'll call the order in right now,"

Mark slid the contract over to Euphy, and turned on the main monitor display in the room. The screen read _"calling Hummel Industries President_," a few seconds passed before a dark hair woman appeared on a screen.

"Mark what is the meaning of this intruding call?" the woman demanded as she stared at her brother, his smile seemed to throw her off balance. "What's so exciting?"

Mark and Cynthia smiled as Euphy handed them the contract and Mark waved it in front of his sister. "Sister I successfully sold a contract to the Brittannian Empire," he said with much confidence, his sister was shocked at his proclamation. "You said no one would buy the _Fortis_ and _Spartan_,"

Alexis was too shocked for words, but she smiled. "Congratulation Mark, but who did you sell your merchandise to?" her question, made Mark seem worried.

"Princess Euphemia li Britannia, personally made a deposit," he said confidently, Alexis let out a sigh of relief.

"Brother… since she didn't get approval from the Emperor this is technically a private contract not a military contract, but I am enthralled that someone bought your useless pieces of scrap metal." she mocked her brother before she disappeared from the monitor.

Mark looked upset, Cynthia moved over to support her husband. Suzaku noticed how the two of them supported each other, he suddenly felt a hand on his, turning over he saw that Euphy was blushing as her hand was settled on his. He started to wonder why she was acting this way, it was then he grasped her hand and looked her directly in her eyes. It's that soft gentle loving face that Suzaku seemed drawn to.

Mark and Cynthia took notice at how the two of them looked at each other. She tugged her husband's shirt, he knew what she meant by. The two had exited the room without Suzaku and Euphy noticing.

It was happening again their hearts were accelerating, Euphy once again found it hard to breath. "_What am I going to say_?" she thought, noticing that they were all alone in the room.

Suzaku smiled at her before a massive urge of pain struck him; he reach for his chest as it felt like collapsing in. Euphy rushed to his aid yet she noticed something wrong with the coloration of his eyes; they were glowing a bright red, before he fainted. Euphy shook him constantly trying to get him to wake up. It was useless somehow Suzaku had fainted under abnormal circumstances.

**Two hours later…**

There was a thunderstorm which delayed the arrival of the shipment of Knightmares and equipment from Hummel Industries. Euphy was kneeled to the ground with Suzaku on her lap, asleep. Suzaku felt something warm at the of his head, he forced his eyes open. In doing so he saw the same gentle face that he seemed drawn to; it was Euphy.

She was crying, Suzaku reached out and whipped away the tears in her face, "Why are you crying?" he asked softly, as her sniffles started to wear down.

She looked at him again. "It's just… my wish came true," she hesitated to whip away the new set of tears forming. "You risk your life to protect me but never yourself, I wanted be with you like this,"

Suzaku smiled at her. "I don't want to see you sad," he replied as he grasped onto her hand, "Promise me you'll never stop smiling,"

She nodded as the two of them felt that moment and finished what they had planned earlier. Euphy's lips met with Suzaku's, it was as if heaven opened up as a ray of light descended onto them. The storm had subdued and the sun continued to break free from what was left of the dark sky. As more light entered the room, the two were still embraced in that wonderful moment. They hadn't noticed it but two more familiar people walked into the room.

Jaania and Glacia were surprised to see what was happening; Jaania blushed while Glacis had something planned. But before she could carry out her plan, the blissful kiss had ended and Suzaku noticed the two sisters. The two of them stood up and were embarrassed with what had occurred. They rushed out of the room before Suzaku could catch the two of them. Euphy had her fingers planted on her lips; she could still taste Suzaku's warm lips. She begun to wonder why she was falling for this man. It struck her as odd since they had only known each other for only a few days; yet she couldn't stop thinking of him.

Suzaku turned to face Euphy, her innocent face forced him to hide as he continued to blush. It felt odd to him, since he was the one that helped kill her family members; yet she was so interested in him. He noticed Euphy's sudden facial change she walked over to him and closely examined his eyes.

"It's gone," she said with a sigh of relief.

Suzaku was confused. "What do you mean?" he asked curiously, as the woman continued to examine his eyes. "Did something happen while I was out?"

Euphy looked at him. "Is there something wrong with your eyes?" she asked still looking for traces. "Before you fainted they were glowing red,"

Suzaku's nearly choked when he heard what she said. "Oh it's nothing," he lied, as he began to think. "_Why is my geass working_?"

**The Hummel's Room, 2400hrs…**

Cynthia stared at her husband as he slept on the bed with ease. It had been nearly four months since they had been in the same bed together; mainly due to the shifts of working on the Knightmares. Since Euphemia had bought the contract to the Knightmares, she knew that Mark would be with her more frequently. She sighed with relief as she got out of the bed and placed back on her sleeping gown. While doing so she noticed the distinguish scar on her left side; it was placed there by the current Knight of Ten, Luciano Bradley.

She turned to the calendar it read _December 14, 2010_; it had been nearly ten years since that day. She could recall the smoke and death that took place, it was all caused by Luciano. It was all because of her rank in Britannia; it was the cause of death for her troops, rank, and groom.

Walking into the bathroom she looked into the mirror and instantly she saw Luciano. Her fist made contact with the glass as it shattered.

Cynthia collapsed into tears. "Damn it! Why? Why did you save me?" she repeated that question to herself over and over again. "If you had let him finish me off you'd still be here!"

The noise attracted the attention of Mark, whom walked into the bathroom and helped his wife up. He took notice of her hand; it was bleeding. Mark reached for the first aid box, he began to bandage up her hand. Cynthia knocked away Mark's hand and the bandages fell off.

"I don't need your help!" she shouted as she began to bandage herself up. "Just go back to bed!"

Her harsh tone didn't reach Mark at all; the man continued to try and bandage up the wound. Cynthia pushed him away once again. "I said I don't need your help!" she shouted once again. "If you want to help me bring him back! Bring Gauss back!"

Mark, dropped the bandages and looked down once again. "We discussed this already Cynthia, Gauss isn't coming back!" he said as she slapped him across the face. "I'll give you some time alone,"

Mark put some clothes on and left the room; once the door was closed Cynthia slammed her already bleeding fist into the wall. She looked at the blood stains that were engraved onto the wall, they were filled with malice and hate. It wasn't until she noticed what she said to Mark that she finally calmed down and started to cry. The room began to fill with cries of sorrow, she had hurt the man that loved and supported her. She was still too attached to the past, she couldn't let him go. After she had finished with bandaging the wounds she moved over to the bed she fell into a deep sleep.

**Area 10, December 14, 2005...**

The cold December day, was filled with the heat of battle; Duke Luciano Bradley had attack the Knight of Ten Cynthia. Luciano's forces were raiding the settlement under her control and Cynthia wasn't about to let that stop her. She had deployed her forces to defend the settlement unfortunately for her the battle wasn't turning out too well. Luciano's forces had decreased her forces down to twenty percent and they were left to defend what was left of Area 10. For the past twelve hours the tenth most feared woman in the world was pinned down by, the man known as the "Vampire of Britannia." She gained her rank by with the highest kill rate of any knightmare pilot. Her troops knew that there would be no reinforcement so they were just left to throw away their lives.

Cynthia stared amidst the battlefield's gore, hundreds of Sutherlands and Gloucestors lay in waste. All she had left were twenty Sutherlands and four Gloucestors; including her own. The government's defenses were all but wasted and their supplies exhausted. She looked at the screen of her Knightmare, the screen was glowing a bright yellow; her energy filler was nearly depleted.

"All forces status report!" she shouted through her communications link.

"Milady we are being overwhelmed in Section Five," a familiar voice on the radio caught her attention. "The Vampire is here!"

Cynthia accelerated her Knightmare towards the collapsing section. Once she reached there, the scene was near disbelief. Her knightmare halted in front of three Sutherlands that were defending a small hill.

"Where is your commander?" she asked, as the machine gun fire stopped. "I demand to know where your commander is!"

The pilots were silent. "I am sorry my lord," one of them said before trying to jab its SHOT LANCER into her cockpit. "We don't want to die here,"

Cynthia jerked the control to the right and grabbed the lance, in a fluid motion she gripped it and jabbed it into the cockpit of the Sutherland. Other two tried the same tactic but this time Cynthia had her golden SHOT LANCER out. The golden lance extended into four prongs; using this weapon she was able to grip onto the two other lances. In a matter of seconds she impaled the knightmare with her lance then tossed it at the second; the first exploded taking the second with it.

She stared at the heap of burning scrap metal. "Fools! What a waste," her tone was rather harsh, her radar picked up an incoming group of enemy Knightmares; this was a losing battle. "Attention all forces! Lord Luciano is under oath by the Empire to treat you all as prisoners of war, you are to surrender; I will personally deal with the remaining forces,"

She moved towards the position to see a group of no more than twenty Knightmares. Raising her SHOT LANCER she charged in at full speed. Taken by surprise she was able to impale several of the Knightmares before they were able to form a defensive position. Machine gun fire bounced off her machine, as she pointed her assault rifle in that direction. Her own rifle pierced the armor of the enemy machines as they began to fall one by one.

Her radar picked up two more Knightmares approaching her rear; in response she fired her SLASH HARKENs into to ground. This allowed her Gloucestor to reach a high altitude, while she skyrocketed to the ground she fired her rifle taking out the two Knightmares approaching from behind. Before hitting the ground she fired her SLASH HARKENs into the ground in order to straighten her machine at the enemy.

She replaced the lance with another machine gun and began to force her Gloucestor to spin around in a complete 360, while firing both guns. Her clips ran empty, as the Gloucestor stood up there was nothing left of the remaining enemy Knightmares. The radar alarmed her as a projectile was traveling at super fast speeds, she dodged to see a oddly looking SLASH HARKEN strike the spot she had been in.

Turning the camera, she noticed a Knightmare she had never seen before. It was oddly shaped but what caught her attention was the claw on its right arm.

"Luciano! I know that's you!" she shouted as the Knightmare responded with another barrage of it's oddly shaped SLASH HARKENs.

"Ah! So the Knight of Ten still retains her skills," he mocked, "So what is it you wish?"

"I challenge you to a one on one duel," she replied, the man laughed at her as he fired more SLASH HARKENs.

"My dear! What is the point in that?" he asked as he charged at her continually firing SLASH HARKENs.

She laughed at him as she tossed aside her rifles and accessed her lance. Using the lance she wrapped all the projectiles around it and broke the cable connecting it to the machine.

"Luciano, what will you do now that your ranged weapons are gone?" she said confidently, "I don't think your claw will do you any good in close range combat,"

She felt confident in her SHOT LANCER, but something in Luciano's voice frightened her. "Foolish as ever, I hope you have a nice time in _hell_!" he shouted as he machine charged straight at her. "Today I will become the Knight of Ten!"

Cynthia quickly swept to the left as Luciano seemed to crash in to the ground, bringing up a cloud of smoke. Cynthia rushed into the kill as her lance seemed to pierced its target. A little of the smoke cleared and Cynthia was left in awe. the Knightmare had grabbed onto her lance and she was now in range for that claw. She jammed the trigger to fire her SLASH HARKENs, yet something was jamming them in place. She tried ejecting the cockpit block but the back of her Knightmare seemed to be attached to something. As the field of visibility began to expand she noticed that the horn on the enemy Knightmare was missing and in its place a cord. Moving the head she noticed that the horn was a SLASH HARKEN, it had wrapped her up.

"Cynthia? How do you like my _Percival_? Its full of hidden weapons," he mocked her as she struggled to move her own machine. "Now what is it you value most in life, Cynthia?"

The claw in the _Percival_'s right arm began to spin around into a spear. Surrounding the spear was a greenish cone which would easily penetrate her armor. She watched as the spear moved closer and closer to her own machine; he was toying with her.

"Goodbye Knight of Ten," he said before a missile detonated on the _Percival_'s back. Luciano moved his machine into view and it seemed to be another Gloucestor, it was armed with two missile pods, and a SHOT LANCER.

"Vampire your battle is with me, not her lordship!" the pilot of the Gloucester announced, to Cynthia it was a all too familiar voice.

Luciano pulled away his horn and took to the sky, as he waited for opportune moment to finish off the Knight of ten and her remaining subordinate.

"You fool! You should've have run!" she shouted at him, laughter filled her communications. "What is so funny Gauss?"

The man in the Gloucestor was giggling. "Cynthia, do you really think I would abandon you here?" his laughter brought a small smile to her face. "After all you are going to be my wife,"

Cynthia blushed and hide her face from the camera. "Gauss…," she was cut off as Luciano charged in and nearly impaled her. "If you wish to help me, then let's take out this bastard,"

The man nodded as he handed her his SHOT LANCER. She signaled his to flank Luciano when he got the chance. Cynthia positioned stood still waiting for Luciano to attack her; the _Percival_ descended from the heavens and engaged her machine in combat. With her SLASH HARKENs now free, she wrapped the _Percival_ in a web of cables. It was then that Cynthia didn't know what to do.

There was something that disturbed her. Her mind told her to draw in the SLASH HARKENs and impale the target with the golden lance. It was common logic, yet her years of battlefield experience told her not to. She chose to ignore her gut and started to reel in the Knightmare. Her FACTSPHERE started to begin blinking a bright red, a huge energy surge was building up within _Percival_. In a blinding light the machine broke free from the web of wires. The light dissipated and Cynthia could see Luciano heading straight for her machine. Quickly she force the controls but they weren't responding, it was the end for her. Staring at the gleaming lance shaped weapon it was the end of her.

Her machine shook as something had hit her from the side, it was Gauss. "My Lord you must live!" he said as his Gloucestor pushed hers out of the way. As the lance jabbed into the Gloucester's cockpit Cynthia heard Gauss. "My love… this is goodbye,"

She watched as his knightmare exploded in a ball of raging fire. A broken Gloucestor head landed in front of her Knightmare. "Gauss!!!" she shouted as went into a rage. "I'll kill you Luciano!"

Quickly releasing her controls the machine accelerated towards the enemy Knightmare, SHOT LANCER raised. She had caught Luciano off guard, but as her machine approached him it decelerated. Inside her cockpit all the screens began to shut off and on the main monitor, it read _power failure_.

Her machine's energy filler was all used up. She looked up a Luciano's machine as its lance rose towards her camera. "What do you value most?" he asked before jabbing the lance into her cockpit.

He watched as the machine blew up in front of him and pieces of it scatter everywhere. He began to laugh as the _Percival_, now soaked in the '_blood_' of Cynthia's Gloucestor. Cynthia landed a nearby stream which drifted her to the ocean. She was still alive, there was a something in her left side; slowly the warmth of her body began to fade. The once cold blue water was dyed a blood red, her body floated motionlessly onto a nearby shore.

**The Hummel's room, current time…**

Cynthia launched herself up from the bed, the sheets close to her upper body. It was the same dream she had been having for the past five years. Beads of sweat dripped down from her body, the nightmare was over. The door opened as a familiar faced walked into the room, it was Mark. He approached Cynthia with a kind smile; that gentle face is what she had fallen in love with. She could feel his warm arms wrap around her body, it was like that on the beach five years ago. Amidst the cold darkness of death, his warm arms revived her, comforted her, and supported her. Tears began to form at her eyes as the man she now loved was comforting her, his soft gentle voice brought a smile to her face.

"I'm sorry Mark," she said as the tears dropped. "I just want to see him again, that's all,"

Mark sighed as he looked at his wife, she was in love with another man. He married her thinking that the feelings the two shared were mutual --- they weren't. He would still try though, he continued to embrace her and comfort her. Eventually the two of them fell asleep on the bed softly.

**The Next Day…**

The shipment of new machines had arrived, and the soldiers were excited to see that they could go one on one with Clovis' army. Though approaching the Tokyo settlement was the difficult part of the plan. Euphy and her commanding officers were starring at the strategic map in the G-1's control room.

"There seems to be no way for our forces to breach the settlement without losing forty percent of our forces," an officer slammed his fist on the table.

There was commotion within the room of how the operation was going to be conducted. No one could find a way to breach the settlement without either damaging the residential section, or losing more than 40% of their fighting force. While everyone was arguing the best course of action Euphy stared deeply into the three-dimensional map.

"Colonel, how many troops do we have in total?" she asked staring at a suspicious position on the map.

The man pressed a few buttons of the screen and a division of little blue dots appeared on the screen. "Ma'am we have a total of a thousand soldiers, four hundred of which are divided into Knightmare pilots." the officer said as he pointed at the dots on the screen. "The rest is evenly divided into both infantry and armored vehicles."

"What about this position here?" she pointed at an area of the map that the officers had ignored. "Why can't we use this point here?"

The officers sighed at the princess' question. "You highness, the terrain in that area is too unstable, trying to move troops through there would only cause them to succumb to the landslides." he said as the screen simulated the advancement of their forces, the blue dots quickly fell one by one due to the landslides.

Euphy slammed her fist on the table. "Damn why can't we find a weak point," she wondered before a voice caught her off guard.

"That area is the key to our victory your highness," the voice caught her attention, it was Cynthia. "Clovis doesn't suspect that we'll attack in this area."

The officers in the room began to mumble, they did not take nicely to Cynthia's proposal. "How dare you question our authority! Fallen Knight!" the comment hurt Cynthia deeply. "How are we to trust the word of a former Brittannian Knight who lead all her troops to their death?"

Cynthia stood frozen as the memory appeared fresh in her mind. She moved back a few steps, as the memories pierced through her thoughts. A familiar hand seemed grabbed hold of her' turning she noticed Mark. His gentle smile comforted her, as he seemed to regain her composure.

"The new Fortis Knightmares are capable of maneuvering through that terrain," she stated inputting the data into the machine. "They are equipped with terrain stabilizers, which adjusts the machine's weight to any terrain."

The blue dots reappeared onto the strategic map, this time as they pasted through the position and this time they weren't lost to the landslides. Euphy folded her arms as she began to think of how to successfully break through the enemy lines. The plan formulated quickly in her mind, she was thinking of the outcome. A few moments later she started inputting a new set of data into the strategic map.

The command staff watched as the computer generated the data, and simulated the battle to take place. They watched as a majority of the blue dots moved towards the main entrance way to the city. They were dazed to see as their army move into a fortified position's line of fire. In addition they paid close attention as the enemy soldier began to build up behind the defensive line. The plan seemed like an utter failure.

The soldiers in the room began to mutter amongst themselves. The chattering stopped when they saw another group of blue dots swarm the enemy lines. Just as the last enemy position failed the commanders looked up at Euphy. They rewound the data to see that a bulk of the forces had actually slipped through the undefended position to swarm the enemy.

Euphy sighed in relief as she placed her hand on the map. "The plan is to concentrate thirty percent of our forces at the enemy's main defense line." she said noticing the command staff's full attention. "While this is being done seventy percent of the forces including the Helios. Aegis, and three Spartan units will break through the weak point and outflank the enemy, once that is finished ninety percent of the forces with me will hold the enemy back and secure necessary facilities."

One of the officer spoke out. "What about the government building?"

Euphy paused for a moment and brought up the map. "The Helios and my unit accompanied by the Spartan Knightmares will storm the government building with the aid of Tactical Assault and Close Kill squads." she began to input the data once again. "I receive permission to use the Hummel industries orbital drop station to deploy any TACK squads into the area."

Startled and amazed at her proposal, the command staff stared at her. Noticing the complete respect of the command staff she quickly began to relaying orders the officers. In the background, Suzaku was leaning slightly near the doorway. Grinning he turned back heading for his Knightmare.

**Several Hours later, outside the Tokyo Settlement…**

A large group of _Fortis_ Knightmares awaited the signal for the charge against the enemy's stronghold. They were preparing for an assault against their own strong hold. Each and every knightmare pilot knew this battle would be _hell_. There was an announcement emitting from the Aegis' cockpit.

"Attention all Brittannian soldiers under the command of Prince Clovis la Britannia, I Euphemia Li Britannia will take command here," her voice echoing throughout the battlefield. "You are to lay down your weapons and surrender, failure to do so will result in severe punishment."

A massive wave of commotion filled the channels as multiple enemy pilots began to deny Euphy's heartfelt request. A few moments later a barrage of enemy artillery began razing their lines. Euphy watched as her lines were pummeled by enemy artillery fire, the fog cleared her army had seemed to be unaffected my the barrage of enemy fire.

A sigh of relief over came her, glaring at her army. "All forces execute the assault!" she said loudly. "Alpha and Bravo company move to the designated point, Delta company follow me to the breakpoint."

Staring from the Helios' head camera he glared at Euphy's Knightmare as they were moving to the breakthrough point. He remembered that moment in the meeting room, a mysterious voice entered his head.

"_Protect the future to ensure existence,_" it said as the words began to fade away.

**To be continued...**

**A/N:** Thanks for reading the thrid chapter... please rate and comment.


	4. Chapter Four: Awakening

**Sanguin Tears**

**A/N: This is my second story, so please any advise would be helpful. Also I made up a few Knightmare frames (i.e: Helios and Fortis), they are listed in the Extras section, I also will be adding character bios for characters that are not from Code Geass or any anime. So please don't be confused. Also if this story is related to anything on this site please let me know.**

**I'd like to thank you all for reading this. ****On a sidenote please tell me if the story was good, you can rate or vote on my poll.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass**

**Sanguin Tears**

**Chapter Four: Awakening **

**Tokyo Settlement, 2000hrs**

Several hours into the assault on the Tokyo Settlement had passed by, Euphemia's troops have successfully breached Clovis' main defenses. Prior to the plan a platoon of TACK (Tactical Assault and Close Kill squads) were to secure an area. The group landed in the vicinity of the government bureau, they had already secured the western wing of the bureau. All that was left to clear out any resistance and check for Intel in the eastern wing. Dashing between pillars a TACK squad approached the research section of the eastern wing. The group halted as their leader pulled out a scope of some kind. Replacing the scope back on his side he directed orders to his soldiers pointing at the mini-strategic map. There was a loud explosion and the TACK squad reverted their attention from the screen and cocked their rifles. Looking from the column a group of Armored Personal Carriers along with some armored tanks moving forward. He ordered his engineer to arm a Surface to Surface Missile..

"Carl, arm that missile! Aim it at the lead tank!" he shouted. "Everyone else get into position, Linda I want you in the tower!"

Immediately coming to life they rushed to their positions. The TACK leader was proud to be in command of such a well organized squad. Once Carl was in position he aimed the weapon at the vehicle, hitting the lead tank, the infantry began wondering where the shot had been fired from.

Zooming in from the tower Linda was pleased, she saw the infantry taking flanking positions. She couldn't allow that, "Sgt. Jenson, I'm taking them out!" she shouted in her COMM link.

At that instant Linda opened fire and took out two soldiers with a single shot; their bodies fell to the ground headless. Jenson, Charles, and Nemo opened fire and forced the enemy into favorable positions in which Linda could get a clear shot. Five more headless men collapsed to the ground. The skirmish was in favor of the TACK squad, until their position was attacked by a massive green beam. Jenson zoomed in to see a pair of juggernauts like units. These muscular behemoths were a result of some genetic manipulation. Jenson and his two squad mates fired at the creatures but the weapons bounced off their thick armored-like skin.

Jenson opened his COMM link, "Linda can you get a shot?" he asked.

He heard a quick response, "Negative Sarge, these columns are blocking my line of fire," she replied, "Try to get them into the open. I can take a clear shot there,"

From what Jenson could understand these creatures based their attack on movement, he got a brilliant idea. "Charles, Nemo, stay here and don't move, I'll take care of those bastards," he commanded.

At that instant he busted forward in an attempt to attract the juggernauts' attention. It worked those overly grown behemoths ran towards Jenson out of the tree line and right into an open area. Jenson stopped behind a pillar to rest and he opened his COMM again.

"Linda? Do you have a clear shot?" he asked exhausted.

He heard Linda, "Yeah Sarge I got two Juggernauts in my scopes. I'm gonna take them out," she replied.

At that instant two loud shots were heard and the beasts fell to the ground. Jenson opened his COMM.

"Great shot, Linda!" he said happily.

Linda shouted to her sergeant. "Thanks, Sarge," she replied. "Let's check out the research center."

**G1 Mobile Base…**

It was dawn by now and the battle to overthrow Clovis was still in effect. Nearly twenty thousand soldiers stood between Euphemia's forces and the Bureau. Clovis not only had his army, but the support of the people. Various riots around the city caused the Euphemia's soldiers to spread their lines too thin making it much easier to overwhelm them. The commanders looked at the three dimensional map in the middle of the room watching their forces fall back. Commander Jones stood up from his seat.

"Damn it, why were we swayed by a foolish pacifist princess!" he said as his fist smacked onto the map. "We need to reorganize the troops!"

The rest of the command staff took a look at the map and began to notice that a majority of their Knightmare's not upgraded to the Fortis, were dropping like flies. Another officer approached the board and activated the COMMs.

"Attention, all units that are not participating in the assault of the Bureau are to retreat to the G1 Mobile Base." the officer announced on a private COMMs.

The command staff knew what lay within the Bureau's walls, if Euphemia were to find it, they'd all be executed. Their job was to make sure Euphemia made it to the building and died to the defenses outlining its interior. The command staff took a look around the room.

"Once our troops get back here relay an order to Prince Clovis asking him where he wants our troops to link up? Commander Jones stated taking a seat into his chair.

An officer stood up to say his part, "Commander no disrespect, although we agreed to follow Euphemia under Clovis' orders, the troops strongly believe her statement," he said causing the murmur in the room. "We need to find out a way to convince the troops that Euphemia lied."

Commander Jones folded his hands. "We already have something prepared, the 12th Engineer Company, ceases to exist." he said looking at the expressions of his officers. "We took the liberty of altering the video and making it seem like Euphemia murdered them, for not carrying out their orders, once the men get a look at this proof we'll have no question in their loyalty,"

The rest of them seemed to be in agreement with Commander Jones. Once the soldiers returned to base, they carried out their plan. Just as Jones predicted the false video was a success. He now had the support of nearly three-fourths of her army, in response to the video's respect he ordered that the video be transmitted to all forces.

**Near the Government Bureau…**

The 32nd Knightmare Battalion assigned to escort Euphemia to the Bureau, who were now cut off from her majesty. It was then that the video feed entered their screens, the commander of the group looked at the video without a change in expression. He looked at the other units behind them. A single COMMs channel opened up and revealed a young pilot.

"Colonel Mad should we fall back to the G1?" the pilot asked. "Clearly Princess Euphemia has overstepped her bounds as well,"

Remaining silent, the Colonel looked at the young pilot. "Geo, take a close look at the video," he said as the young pilot reverted to the video feed. "There are clearly a ton of edited scenes in the video."

The battalion of 300 Knightmares were confused with the data. Another youthful spirit entered the channel. Although the person seemed young he was rather twitchy.

"Colonel, may I make a suggestion?" he asked?

"Speak Sgt. Twitch," the colonel said.

"Well colonel we can all tell this video is BS so how about we just start killing every enemy we see," he said, priming the control.

Another pilot entered the channel, he seemed to energetic. "Colonel, I agree with Twitch, even I can tell this is BS," the soldier laughed. "But seriously colonel I'd like to see if any of these rookies can even come close to my kill record."

"Gawain, not even the colonel can match your kill record!" Twitch laughed, "You just want to get out there and add to your score huh?"

The lead Fortis Knightmare looked ahead and picked up a reading. "Ease up boys we have an estimated thousand knightmares headed this way!" Colonel Mad stated before starting up his Knightmare. "Alright me, lets show them what us numbers can do!"

In a rapid response the 32nd Knightmare Battalion charged towards the enemy incoming Knightmares.

**Government Bureau…**

Euphy and her entourage had successfully reached the government bureau. As they approached the entrance a massive reading ignited the group into a defensive formation. A burst of red energy struck their position. Looking up the three of them a distinctive red Knightmare, with a silver arm.

"Suzaku, it has been awhile." the pilot said, as another burst of energy exited the silver arm. "So how have you been?"

Suzaku moved the Helios into an offensive stance. "Kallen what are you doing here?" he responded dodging another stream of energy. "Why did Lelouch send you?"

Kallen laughed as she looked at the five knightmares below her. "Well Suzaku if you must know, we were ordered to retrieve you," she sighed as her knightmare picked up a lock. "Cynthia we already ended this fight, in Shinjuku why must you persist? Do you really think you can stand up to me?"

Cynthia along with Glacia and Jaania rolled in front of the Helios. "Suzaku, Euphemia leave this matter to us, both of you should head into the bureau." she said while clicking on several switches on the machine.

She watched as the two machines entered the bureau, there was a sigh of relief until translucent beams began to rain down from the heavens. Taking a defensive formation the three knightmares made a phalanx. Combining the shield enabled the three shield to withstand the attack. Lowering their guard, the Gurren took aim once again with it's silver claw, in response the three pilots armed the MVS Shot Lances and rose their shields. Cynthia knew that this was one of the pilots to avoid if on the battlefield. She was ranked 3rd in the Brotherhood, her skill surpassed those of the Knights of the Round. This was going to be a very interesting battle.

**Inside the Government Bureau…**

Jenson watched as a set of twenty armored containers all marked _Property of Britannia_, on the side they held the imperial crest. As him and his squad approached a container the earth shook violently, once it ceased Jenson looked at what had popped out of the container. He found what seemed to be a young lady in a white straight jacket. Reaching for the woman an explosion caught his attention.

"Linda what was that?" he asked her through his COMM. "I need to know."

Shortly after the question he could tell that enemy reinforcements had arrived and were retaking sections of the building. Another voice entered Jenson's channel.

"Jenson get your squad back into the Western Wing. Princess Euphemia is already in the building, her escort will protect her." the voice on the channel assured him. "Hurry we can't hold them back for long."

Shortly after regrouping with his squad they all started moving towards the western wing.

Western Wing, about an hour later…

The assault had begun. Hundreds of rebel soldiers mounted their positions and began to move forward. Their tanks and other armored vehicles assisted in the movements of troops towards enemy line.

Jenson jumped off the tank and ordered his squad into the nearest barricade. Looking up, he spotted his target, took aim and jammed the trigger. The bullets pierced through the rebel soldier's heart, at the same time it shredded his body to pieces. Jenson spotted four mutated humanoids and pulled out his laser designator, but before he could get a lock, a missile came out of nowhere and detonated.

Once the smoke cleared, the humanoids body parts lay spread out on the ground, looking to his left he noticed Linda with a missile pod, one of the tubes was open and smoke was rising out of it. Dropping the weapon, she picked up her rifle and fired a series of short controlled burst which struck several incoming solders. Jenson watched in excitement as the rebel soldier had been overtaken in no less than an hour. The members of the TACK stood up cheering while the rebels began falling back into allied territory. Guns raised in the air as they shouted in victory.

**Back in the Eastern Wing…**

Upon reaching the desolate area, all there was left was a bloody hallway. As they continued to walk forward something kept prodding at Suzaku's instincts. Feeling a strange vibe he pulled Euphemia out of the way. Safely on the ground he heard a loud thud, taking a look at the wall. A large dagger lay embedded in the concrete wall, Suzaku readied himself for another strike. Euphy scanned the room and saw something strange - a swift moving red dot.

"Suzaku over there!" she shouted ducking as he threw off his own weapons at the figure.

The blade struck its target but didn't kill it, Suzaku's eyes lay open and shocked. A woman with short blue hair and a beautiful body held his dagger in her hand.

"Suzaku, it has been awhile since we last met face to face?" she said throwing his weapon back to him. She noticed the blood running down from her arm. "I see you haven't lost your touch."

While moving forward he lead Euphy behind him, he didn't see Cecile disappear and the red dot once again move around. Euphy watched in horror as an outline of a slash appeared, the moments later a splatter of blood appeared. She watched in horror as Suzaku's calm face, showed subtle pain.

Pushing her away he shut the door behind her and smashed the controls. The sound of continuous pounding of the door, brought tears to Suzaku's eyes. He knew that this was the best decision. Turning slowly Suzaku watched as his wound began to recover at an inhuman rate. He knew that Cecile wasn't over with her assault, this would be a harsh battle. She once again disappeared only leaving a glowing red dot, Suzaku dodged the attack then quickly struck back. The sparks from their blades emitted throughout the room. The two of them backed off, Suzaku had never fought her before, he was nervous. Cecile was an opponent that could easily kill him, yet she was holding back. Her ability allowed her to move beyond superhuman speeds, and strike with deadly precision, made her one of the tops assassins in the world. Drawing his blade again Suzaku lunged forward, it made contact with Cecile's weapon, causing her to smile.

"Very good Suzaku, you're able to predict my moves," she said as her eye once again glowed. "But your geass is inferior to mine."

As she disappeared again Suzaku predicted her movement and struck where he saw the red eye. A spark dazzled as his blade struck the floor, his guess was wrong, quickly turning, her blade was already at his neck. Just as the weapon was going to penetrate his throat Cecile seemed distracted by something or someone. She stayed her blade and backed up.

"Perhaps another time, Suzaku, Lelouch has use of you," she said before pushing him back and disappearing in the darkness of the building.

Recovering from the blow Suzaku got up and quickly ran towards the door. Trying to reopen it. The door was sealed shut, for now Euphemia would be on her own. While Suzaku looked at the schematics of the building a radio transmission caught his attention. It was from the TACK squads, they seemed to be pinned downed around the hanger area. Taking one last look at the door Suzaku, rushed towards the scene of the emergency.

**Eastern Wing…**

Pounding on the bulkhead door Euphemia kneeled to the ground. Tears filled her eyes as her heart was stricken with an agonizing pain. An unknown feeling stabbed at her heart, it was an unbearable and sorrowful and depressing and hopeless feeling. Closing her eyes tightly the beads of water trickled down her face, her cries of agony prevented her from hearing the approaching footsteps. As she cried she noticed a vague warm feeling on her shoulder, turning she noticed a woman. Her long blonde hair swayed back and forth as a gentle smile was placed on her face.

"It's good to see you again Euphy," the woman said in a great words. "You seem down are you alright?"

Euphemia looked at the woman, never in her life had she seen this woman. "Who are you?" she asked.

The woman looked vaguely shocked at Euphemia's response. "Don't you remember me?" she asked with a confused face.

Euphemia couldn't recall meeting this woman every before. "No, I've never seen you or even met you," she said noticing the woman's smile disappear. "But maybe you have me mistaken for another Euphy,"

The woman shook her head again and looked at the princess. "You don't remember what happened ten years ago?" the woman said as she looked at Euphy's confused face. "I don't see how you'd forget? We made a contract together."

Euphemia sat there confused, the same thoughts ran through her head. "_What contract? I've never signed anything when I was eight_," pondered her thoughts before she spoke. "What contract, who are you, how did we meet?"

The woman's mouth was left wide open. "My name is Marie E. Kaiser, I'm one of your old friends." she watched as Euphy continued to shift through her memories. "Our contract is a sacred bond, I granted you an extraordinary power, while you must fulfill my greatest wish."

Marie looked as Euphemia still looked confused. "We met ten years ago at the Kururugi household," Marie noticed Euphemia's drastic change in facial expression. "You were there with your family on one of your father negotiations."

There were no memories of the Kururugi household in her childhood. The more answers the woman gave her the more complex the situation began. The deep thoughts distracted her from hearing the approaching footsteps and ultimately that loud ear-piercing sound. Suddenly a shocking and deafening and tormenting pain filled her as she fell to the ground. Placing her hand at the source of torment a warm fluid met her hand, with what strength she had lifted her weary hand to see is stained, crimson red.

A source of laughter echoed through the darkness as another figure appeared, the weapon in their hands still smoking fresh - it was Clovis. "Euphemia, you were a fool to come and face me," he smirked raising his rifle aiming at her head. "Once I'm finished with my sister, I want to make a contract with you Marie."

Another shot boomed as it struck Euphemia, within the few moments of life she had left memories flashed before her eyes, memories she herself could not remember before. The warmth of her body began to fade away. Forcing herself to stay awake proved futile, total darkness overcame her. There was a voice in her head that appeared to her in the vast darkness.

"_Do you wish to die? Do you not want to see him again?_" it asked, "_If not let me assume control,_"

With no other option Euphemia allowed the voice it's wish. The deal was complete. She felt a sudden burst of energy then lost all consciousness.

Clovis smirked as he began to approach Marie. "I've waited, four years trying to awaken you," his face firm and frightful. "Now grant me the power I wish, or I'll kill you,"

Marie sighed as she stood up. "I can't grant you that power, besides you're not worth it,"

Clovis' face lit up like a firecracker. "How dare you insult me! Why am I not worthy of such power?" he shouted while grabbing a hold of Marie.

Clovis felt a sharp jab into his rib and lost his grip on the girl. Looking up a distinct robotic figure stood before him. "Who the hell are you?" he asked as the robot turned to him. "What do you plan to do?"

The machine simply began to scan the room and noticed another figure moving. Clovis began to notice the movement as well, before he could identify it, he was dead. The robot looked at the figure arming itself for an attack, Marie halted the robot's protective attitude.

"Cecile why did you save me?" she asked looked at the assassin walk out of the shadows.

She took a close look at Euphemia's lifeless body and approached it. "Stupid fool!" she said kicking the body further into the darkness, instantly Cecile noticed Marie's reaction. "What makes her so special Marie, she's nothing more than a doll, an obstacle,"

Marie looked furious. "Cecile you know better than to do that! She not a mere doll to me!" her voice piercing Cecile's ears. "AAD-47 prep for combat, kill her and retrieve Euphemia's body."

The robot seemed to take notice to the command. "Advanced Assassin Droid - 47 complying with order," the machine whirled to life as it began to attack Cecile.

**Hanger area…**

Arriving at the hellish scene Suzaku noticed that the TACK squads were vastly outnumbered. Suzaku took notice of the discarded sub-machine gun near a dead soldier. From there Suzaku started his decent towards the surrounded TACK squads opening fire on the incoming enemies. Each of his shot were accurate, deadly, and conservative; by the time he reached the blockade he had only used up one magazine. A soldier took a close look at Suzaku and he looked back at him.

"What's your name soldier?" he asked loading the magazine into the weapon.

The soldier looked at Suzaku. "I'm Sergeant Jenson of TACK squad # four, it's good to see you sir," the soldier said firing another bursts of bullets at the enemy. "When are the reinforcements coming?"

Suzaku sighed. "I am the reinforcements," his voice loud and calm. "Now watch, and see how it's really done."

Dashing through the blockade Suzaku started opening fire killing soldier after soldiers without any difficulty. Suzaku started a slight slide towards a large container that provided the necessary cover. He looked at the TACK squads and waved them over to him.

"Hey Sergeant Jenson, get your squad out here we need to increase our lines!" Suzaku shouted. "Hurry I'll cover you,"

Jenson signaled his troops and they complied, Suzaku watched as the squad made its way to his position without much difficulty. They slowly began to push back the enemies advance, Suzaku grinned at the same time begun to worry. "_Euphemia… please be safe_," Suzaku began thinking to himself.

**Back at the eastern wing…**

Although it had been no more than 20 minutes Cecile was dangerously tired, the AAD was a more capable fighter than she was. The droid launched another lighting quick strike, Cecile barely dodged the attack.

"So this is the power of Rune technology!" she cursed to herself. "Marie, why are you helping Euphemia I thought your goal was to prevent V's revival!"

The droid struck again. "Mistress Marie does not need to comply to your request - meat bag!" the droid stated as one of its blade struck Cecile's side.

Coughing out blood she looked at the extent of the damage, it was clear that the blade had sliced through several of her ribs and barely missed her internal organs. This was a losing battle, anymore time spent would be a waste of time, reaching into her pocket she pulled out what seemed to be a smoke bomb.

"Until next time, Marie." she said before the smoke concealed her. "You won't get away next time."

AAD-47 was readying to purse Cecile but he was stopped by its master. "AAD-47 give me the status report on Euphemia."

The droid quickly retrieved the body from the position it was kicked to by Cecile. The machine did a quick system's check of the body. "All Vital signs are normal, status on Geass development 95% complete." the droid said emotionlessly. "Transfer complete,"

Marie started walking towards the direction of the Hanger. "AAD-47 let's go, I suppose they are in need of help," she said calmly looking at the sleeping Euphemia.

The droid simply nodded at it's master's request and began walking towards it's target. Marie signed as she looked at Clovis' decapitated body. "_Lord E isn't going to be happy about this._" the thought processed through her mind.

**Back in the Hanger Area…**

The sound of gunfire echoed throughout the small area, the horrible stench of gunpowder, sweat and coagulating blood assisted in the mayhem. There was no way that the TACK squads would be able to hold out this long, against the enemy forces for this long. Suzaku watched as the squads one by one were overrun; all that remained was the single Squad 4. Jenson watched as the small group struggled to hold the barely standing barricade they were hiding behind. Heavy machine gun fire from the bunkers rained down on them, he needed to remove those guns.

"Linda can you get a clear shot of those guns!" he shouted over the roar of gunfire.

The young female sniper turned to her sergeant. "No Sarge, their suppressive fire won't give me a chance to even lock on." she replied reloading her weapon. "Sarge we're running out of ammunition."

Jenson took a look around at his squad, he took quick notice that they roughly one magazine left for each of them. This would be their last stand - a hopeless and futile resistance. Suzaku was separated from the squad fending for himself near the entrance of the waves of enemies. A rumbling noise shocked Suzaku for what he had seen next, a whole column of Knightmares and armored vehicles. There was not much that ground infantry could against the armored convoy, all their anti-vehicles weapons were exhausted. Staring at the ceiling Suzaku thought of Euphemia. "_I'm sorry Euphy… You'll have to do this on your own now_." he thought as a group of Knightmares surrounded him.

Their weapons locked an loaded Suzaku watched as he could hear the barrels warming up preparing to pierce through him. His eye began glowing a bright red and a massive pain overcame his eye. "_My geass? What is going on!_"

The sound of an explosion caught Suzaku's attention but the pain only gave him a brief moment to notice what had happened. At first Suzaku thought it was Euphy, yet the hair style and clothing was different. This mystery woman wore an suit of pure silver armor, her pink hair slightly shorter than Euphemia's, in her hand lay a gigantic claymore and attached to her back was a pair of angelic wings.

In response to the new threat the enemy Knightmares opened fire at the new target, but the woman simply responded by holding out her hand. The shells struck the target with no effect, the pilots were shocked. It seems that she had emitted some sort of barrier, they continued to fire yet she easily blocked their attacks. Their guns now empty they started the reloading process, Suzaku's eye still burning he forced to see what was happening. He could hear the woman chanting something as the Knightmares were reloading.

"Harken the angel's summon, the true path shall guide you, accept heaven's embrace!" the chanting went before it stopped briefly as she rose the claymore. "Maleficent Destruction!"

Lunging the sword forward released a bright light that engulfed the whole hanger area, at this moment Suzaku could hear the screams of so many soldiers. Their screams of pain and suffering entered his head, he felt as if he was going insane. As the light dissipated the voices and the pain in Suzaku's eye disappeared. The only objects left standing in the whole hanger area were the TACK squad, him and that woman.

Suzaku stood up and noticed that the woman was close to him, her eyes glared at his.

"I've completed the task that woman asked of me," she said staring at Suzaku, reaching out to him.

Suzaku heard more footsteps quickly armed his rifle aimed at the entrance. Out of the gapping opening a was blonde hair woman, he noticed what she was carrying. He was relieved to see that Euphemia had made it safely. Reaching the princess he noticed that she was extremely wounded. The woman quickly ran past Suzaku to the TACK medic.

Suzaku stood there frozen, he had failed to protect the her, he cursed to himself. Tears flowed from his eyes, he stood still until an awkward sensation came upon his lips. Opening his eyes he noticed the armored woman had kissed him. He forced her away and as soon as he did thoughts and what seemed to be memories flooded his conscious. Once it was over he noticed that the armored woman had disappeared. Before Suzaku could do anything thing else he received a call from Cynthia.

**Outside the Government Bureau…**

Kallen was a tougher opponent than expected, she had blocked every synchronized hit that the trio could pull off. Cynthia stared at her instrument panel and her energy filler was running dangerously low, things were not going well for the twins. Jaania had lost her knightmare's left arm and SHOT LANCER.; Glacia had lost both of her arms and the only weapon she had left was her SLASH HARKENs. Cynthia being a skilled pilot, only had minor damage to her unit, but was low on power. All three machine beaten and battered looked at Kallen's knightmare, it was virtually untouched.

"It seems Hummel industries best pilots can't match up to the brotherhood," Kallen said through the COMM link. "You should all just quit, Euphemia is already dead,"

All three of the pilots heard the news in anger opened up another synchronized assault. Kallen laughed as her Gurren simply evaded the attack, she fired her radiant wave surger once again and it struck Glacia's knightmare. Within moments her knightmare began to bubble up, in a panic she activated the eject seat.

"Glacia!" Jaania shouted as she charged her Knightmare at Kallen.

Kallen dodged the attack and grasped hold of Jaania's Knightmare. Jaania struggled at the controls of her knightmare, trying to move it.

"Goodbye, fool!" Kallen said as she pressed the button to activate her radiant wave surger.

Jaania quickly ejected her pilot seat as her Knightmare exploded into a blazing ball of fire. Cynthia tried to attack Kallen from behind but her Knightmare's power ran out. She smashed her fist on the control panel as it powered down. She watched as Kallen approached her knightmare the grimacing sliver claw primed at her.

"This is good bye Fallen Knight," Kallen said jamming the button.

Cynthia quickly reached for the ejection switch yet she hesitated. "_No… I have to die here… for his sake,_" the thought lingered throughout her mind as she watched the sliver slowly moving toward her glowing bright red. "_Goodbye - Mark_,"

Cynthia closed her eyes for a moment as the claw gripped the head of her knightmare. As the luminous red glow began to engulf her knightmare Cynthia could hear Mark's pleas; she turned off her COMM link and a cold chill went down her spine.

"_What a fool!_" a voice entered her head and began to confuse her. "_Do you really think your death will bring him peace!_"

Cynthia opened her eyes looking for the origin of the voice, everything was - it was as if time had stopped.

"_Why won't you let me die! I don't love him!_" she shouted, tears flowing out her eyes gazing at the frozen waves of radiant energy. "_He'll be better off without me,_"

The voice scuffed in disagreement. "_Your inferior knowledge of your own heart is what separates you from me! You say things that come from your mind not heart,_" a calm tone pierced through her mind, and shook her thought. "_You and I have very similar feelings but different views, I shall give you more time till you begin to realize your true feelings,_"

Just as the voice ended time resumed and the radiant energy blistered through her machine, she knew it was too late. Until the Gurren's arm mysteriously exploded releasing Cynthia from it's grasp.

Surprised by the sudden attack Kallen steered her knightmare towards the source of the attack - her heart stopped. An armored maiden in pure silver armor stood on a nearby wrecked building.

"Mistress Vega, why do you side with the enemy!" Kallen shouted through her speakers, the armored maiden only replied by lifting up her claymore. "I see that is your decision, even if you are a Valkyrie you won't be able to defeat me!"

Kallen jammed the controls to accelerate her Gurren, unfortunately the Valkyrie had already moved. A loud noise erupted from the center panel "_DANGER Energy Filler ruptured, initiating emergency protocols_." At that moment Kallen's cockpit block shot out of the Gurren and towards the sky, seconds later the Gurren erupted in a blazing flame. Exiting her nearly destroyed Knightmare Cynthia ran towards the Valkyrie that stood staring at the blazing Gurren.

Turning the Valkyrie smiled at Cynthia. "I allowed you more time to organize your thoughts," she said looking at the confused woman. "Sorry I forgot to introduce myself I'm Vega A. Kaiser, I overheard your thoughts when you were about to die."

Before Cynthia could approach the woman, both Jaania and Glacia stopped her. "Cynthia what were you thinking!" they both said hugging her.

Cynthia finally struggled free, yet Vega was no longer there; another familiar hand joined into the group hug - it was Mark. Her husband squeezed her tightly and she began to notice the tears forming at the edge of his eyes.

"Why did you do that Cynthia! Why?" he forced out through the sobs. "I don't know what I would've done."

Cynthia reached out to comfort him at the same time she felt a very warm feeling inside her as well.

**Three months after the re-capture of the Tokyo Settlement…**

With the success of Euphemia's attack on the Tokyo Settlement, she became the Viceroy of Area 11. With her new power she removed all the boundaries that separated and distinguished Brittannian from Japanese. Although a majority of the Brittannian populace returned to the homeland, the remaining Brittannians were able to put aside disputes and peacefully live with the Japanese. Shockingly though due to this Area 11 has had the highest deportments of tributes to the homeland, thanks to the joint efforts of both Brittannian and Japanese citizens.

Euphemia, Suzaku, Cynthia, Mark and Euphemia's command staff sat in their chairs staring at the two women in armor and the robot. In the confusion of reorganization, reconstruction and building of the cities, they had over looked the mysterious appearance of these three figures. Everyone wanted answers to who they were and what they were doing here.

Euphemia folded her hands and looked at Marie. "So who exactly are you and where are you from?" she asked.

Marie stepped forwards and took a deep breath in. "I am Marie E. Kaiser, the woman next to me is Vega A. Kaiser, and the droid is my personal bodyguard, we are Valkyrie," she noticed that the crowd seemed to be unsatisfied with her answer. "I'm sorry that is all I am permitted to tell you, under Arch-Knight S.S,"

The questioning was going no where, Cynthia skimmed through the paperwork and noticed an interesting statement, she stood up and faced the droid.

"AAD it is said you are programmed to answer any and all questions?" she asked looking at the emotionless machine.

"Mistress Marie, do I have permission to kill all of them?" the droid asked popping out a series of blades, then put them away noticing his master's reaction. "I am programmed to answer any questions from a Valkyrie."

Cynthia sat down frustrated with the upsetting news, Euphemia turned towards the robot. "AAD, Marie told my that I was saved by you, is that correct?" the young princess asked.

The machine suddenly bleeped into a straighten position. "Yes Mistress Euphemia, if I had not synched your Geass you wouldn't have made a full recovery." it said staring at the princess.

Another officer intervened. "I thought you only answered questions from Valkyrie!" he shouted from his seat only to notice a dagger embedded in his armrest a split second later. "Princess Euphemia is not a Valkyrie!"

"You are not authorized to interrogate me, meat bag!" the machine said as it retracted the blade before returning to Euphemia. "The Geass synchronization was not 100% unfortunately, it stopped at 95% so you still have some of the power of Mistress Vega, thus you are categorized as a Valkyrie."

Vega stood there quietly wondering what part of her had not returned, she didn't care. "AAD why did the synchronization stop?" she asked looking at the droid.

"Mistress Vega, I am unable to analyze why the process stopped but it seems your body had rejected the last 5%." it repeated returning to it's neutral position.

Another officer stood up and directed his attention to Marie. "Excuse me ma'am what is this geass AAD keeps mentioning?" he asked looking at her. "None of us here understand what you are even talking about."

Taking a looking at the confused faces Marie spoke. "I guess it's alright to tell you about geass," she said talking notice of the groups relief. "Geass is the divine power granted to us by our Arch-Knights, there are five codes each one represented by the five letters in Geass,"

The groups still seemed a bit confused, so Marie continued. "Our geass grants each of us with a specific power, and the gift of immortality,"

There was still a lot of confusion in the room, Euphemia sighed as she looked around the room to notice that this negotiation was going nowhere and it was a waste of time. "Alright everyone, it seems time will bring up answers," she said giving the okay signal for them to all leave. "Marie, Vega and AAD you're welcome to stay as long as you want."

The three of them nodded as they walked out the door, AAD looked back noticing something strange. "What is it AAD?" Marie whispered.

The droid took one last look at Euphemia. "Mistress you should keep a close eye on that one," AAD replied returning it's face forward.

Marie stopped and let AAD and Vega slip by to take one last look at Euphemia. The only two people remaining in the room were Euphemia and Suzaku. As she looked at the two her heart trembled with fear. "_Why am I trembling?_" she thought to herself gazing at the two of them one last time before catching up with her group.

Suzaku looked at Euphemia, it was a miracle that she had survived the procedure. She started to blush thinking of why he was staring at her.

**Three Months ago…**

The blinking light above the operating room glowed a bright red, engraved into the sign was "_Operating_", it suddenly dimmed out and a group of doctors walked out. They all turned to each other. Suzaku patiently waiting for the report on Euphemia, he fiddled with his fingers, trying to figure out why he was so worried. He had overheard one of the doctors say that she would not make it to the Bureau. In the back of his head Suzaku tried to deny it, he tried to fight the fact that she was going to die, this feeling seemed to confuse him. The doctors approached him and led him into the room. As he entered there was a chill creeping up his spine. He gazed upon the woman who had been fatally wounded, the doctors walked out and Suzaku took the seat next to Euphemia.

She turned toward him, her eyes dropping as if they were heavy. He could barely hear her speak in her now soften tone. She stared deep into his eyes tears slowly fell slowly down her face. Euphemia looked at Suzaku, her skin growing ever more pale. "Suzaku… did we take down my brother?" asked Euphemia barely able to speak. "Is everyone alright?"

Suzaku looked at her in amazement; she had not remembered what had happened. "Euphy? What happened?" Suzaku asked with sorrow.

She stared back at him, and forcefully laughed. "Why?" she replied, a sudden red glow entered into her eyes, "Why are you asking," at that moment she had been overcame with pain, the glow in her eyes grew brighter.

The heart monitor raced up and down at such a fast pace that it surprised Suzaku. He looked back at her and she stared at him. "No… Why?… How?…. ?" she blurred out, slowly the light faded away and she returned to normal.

Suzaku looked at her a unbearable pain building in his eyes. "What are you talking about?" he asked, trying to hold back his tears.

She closed her eyes for a moment and tears dripped out. "Why did my brother do that?" she said, looking at Suzaku, "He was so nice,"

Her hand rose from under the sheets and wobbled towards Suzaku, and touched his gentle face. Her hand felt cold, she was dying, but Suzaku still tried to deny it. He took her cold pale hand and held it close to his warm face - there wasn't much time left.

She smiled at him. "Suzaku I want you… to help make Area 11," she hesitated for a moment. "No… I want you to help… Japan… become a peaceful place."

Suzaku grasped her hand and held onto it tightly, his eyes glowing a bright red. "No Euphy! Don't go," he shouted to try and keep her alive.

Suzaku's heart pounded loudly with life, he was unable to explain why his body reacted like this.

She looked back at him closing her eyes, the heart monitor blinking on and off signaling that her heart would stop functioning. She held onto Suzaku's hand more tightly then ever and with the last of her strength spoke to him. "Suzaku… I… am glad to have-," she mumbled with the last of her breath.

The heart monitor stopped bleeping, and released a high pitched noise, Suzaku then could no longer deny her death. Her felt the grip in his hand fade away and the hand slipping from his fingers. Tears flowed from his face like a river, he screamed trying to wake her up.

Shutting his eyes tight he looked at her now motionless corpse. At that moment he finally understood he had _feelings_ for her. In that moment of realization the tears poured down none stop.

While Suzaku wept by her body, another figure was in the room with them. Vega stood there staring at Euphemia's corpse. "How pathetic," she said looking at Suzaku wail. "I guess it can't be helped,"

Raising her hands an omniscient blue glow engulfed Euphemia. "Humans, they are a pathetic, worthless race," she said noticing Euphemia opening her eyes, she took one last look at them before disappearing. "Altair… why did you want to save them?"

In Suzaku's shocked state Euphemia moved her hand to his face. "Suzaku, are you alright," she said her voice raspy. "How can I keep my promise to always smile if, you're upset?"

Taking notice Suzaku quickly diverted his attention to where it originated from; to his surprise he saw Euphy laying there smiling at him. He grasped her hand and cried in a loud voice, it was a glorious moment.

**Present Day, Pendragon, Emperor's throne room…**

Emperor Charles zi Britannia sat upon his throne, his fist curled up near his cheek taking a bored stance. He had received word that a representative from the Centrain Nation was going to arrive any minute. Under normal circumstances he would've rejected any representatives, yet he knew rejecting a meeting with the Centrain Nation put his own empire in great peril.

No one has ever seen the Centrain Homeland, but their technology and military might easily ranked them far above the Brittannian Empire. Charles has already seen what happens to Nations that refuse to cooperate - complete annihilation - the Scandinavian Government attacked a group of Centrain Cruisers, within an hour their nation ceased to exist.

Charles continued to ponder his thoughts, when his throne room doors were thrown wide open, accompanied by the two royal guards bodies guarding it. Standing up Charles saw an inglorious figure - clad black armor with no visible skin, a massive Claymore place on its shoulder, and the only light that escaped it was the ominous red glow from the helmet.

"Charles," it called out to the Emperor, "I've come to collect the favor you own me,"

The Emperor stepped up from his throne, "Was that really necessary?" he asked looking at the motionless corpses near the door.

The figure kicked the body, "They refused entry, so I did what Centrain law dictated - I slaughtered them," it said as Charles noticed the blood dripping off the Claymore. "Now Charles let us discuss what you own me,"

The clad armored figure walked towards Charles, "What do you want, Lord S.S?"

He asked, "I'll give you whatever you want?"

Lord S.S stopped for a moment. "I want Japan!" he shouted clearly, as the red glow from his helmet grew brighter.

**To be continued…**

Sorry for the massively late update, the chapter's been finished just hadn't had the time to post it. If you're wondering about Clovis' officers you'll find out soon, well I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**Extras**:

**Character Bios: (Not all characters will have their bios full, some will be updated as the story progresses)**

**Marie E. Kaiser:** A woman apparently in her late 20's whom seems to share a past with Suzaku and Euphemia. Not much is known about her aside the fact she is Valkyria, and she has technology years ahead of man.

**Vega A. Kaiser:** In theory this Valkyria lay dormant in Euphemia until awakened by Marie. She bares a strange likeliness to Euphemia herself. She is skilled in combat and possesses technology superior to modern day man. She demonstrated her skill by eliminating the Rebel forces in the Government Bureau and the destruction of the Gurren. Same as Marie not much is known about her.


	5. Chapter Five: Valkyrie

**Sanguin Tears**

**A/N: This is my second story, so please any advise would be helpful. Also I made up a few Knightmare frames (i.e: Helios and Fortis), they are listed in the Extras section, I also will be adding character bios for characters that are not from Code Geass or any anime. So please don't be confused. Also if this story is related to anything on this site please let me know. I'd also like to apologize to all those that have been reading my series, I know it's been about a 2 year Hiatus , but I will continue to write the chapters. Feedback is always helpful ^^.**

**I'd like to thank you all for reading this. ****On a sidenote please tell me if the story was good, you can rate or vote on my poll.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass**

**Sanguin Tears**

**Chapter Five: Valkyrie**

**Tokyo Settlement, Government Bureau 23 Dec. 2010, 0800hrs **

Euphemia shifted through her papers on her desks, signing the approval papers when several documents caught her eye. There were several permission forms from the Chinese Federation for the admission of several Iceberg Ships. Though she quickly approved them due to the increased order of Sakuradite from the Chinese Federation. Taking a break from the work she turned the chair towards the window facing the settlement. From a distance fireworks and other various signs of festivities could be seen emitting from the Ashford Academy it was the Winter festival, Euphemia glared at the sight leaving an upset expression.

Cynthia stumbled upon the sadden Viceroy and tapped her shoulder catching her by surprise. "So, princess why don't you take a break from all this work?" she asked, giggling at Euphemia's blushing face.

Swiftly the embarrassed princess returned to her desk trying to look busy. "Mrs. Hummel, I have a lot of paper work to file out and I must have it all done soon," replied the bashful princess, still shuffling through the papers.

Cynthia wasn't satisfied with her answer, a thought came into her head that made her smile. "Well, if you're busy I guess I'll tell Jaania that it's alright to ask Suzaku out to the Winter Festival." the words that slipped out of her mouth caused a sudden reaction in Euphemia's look. "What's wrong, your majesty? Suzaku is off today and Jaania wanted me to make sure that you didn't have any plans with him,"

Euphemia blushed quickly pushing aside the papers and stepping out of the office. Cynthia laughed knowing her plan had worked, "Euphemia, just admit you love him," she whispered to herself going over the papers on her desk, noticing a file mark _Centrain Delegate Meeting _scheduled for 2400hrs. "Why does Centra want to come here?"

Cleaning the desk and organizing the file, Cynthia returned to her daily duties.

**Suzaku's Apartment, Squad Barracks 0930hrs…**

Shocked to see Euphemia in a casual dress rather than her normal royal attire, Suzaku couldn't help but turn away from the beautiful sight.

"Is there something wrong with my clothes?" she asked taking a quick look at the brightly colored dress. "Marie said it looked great on me,"

"It's just odd to see you in such - normal - clothing, it looks great on you though," he replied with his face still turned. "So what brings you here?"

Euphemia hesitated for a moment, "Would you like to go to the Winter Festival with me?" she asked hiding behind her purse. "If you don't want to it's alright,"

Suzaku had been wanting to ask Euphemia the question yet her was too shy to ask her. "Of course, give me a minute," he said without even thinking. "Come inside and make yourself at home,"

Stepping into the building she too notice to the large room before her, there wasn't much furniture besides what the barracks provided. Moments later Suzaku stepped out of his room dressed in casual clothes. She never noticed Suzaku's muscles and she turned away with a red face. Suzaku laughed at the sight, he sat next to her and tapped her shoulder.

Euphemia responded with a clean slap across the face. Noticing what she had done wrong she placed her hand on where she had slapped him and rubbed it gently.

"Sorry you surprised me," she said her face glowing bright.

Suzaku looked into her eyes and gazed at the beautiful figure glancing at him. Her expression was telling him that she was embarrassed for some reason.

"It seems you two are getting along quite well," a familiar maiden said.

Turning to the source they spotted Vega in her silver armor, accompanied by Marie.

"Vega stop teasing them," Marie said knocking her on the head. "If the two of them want to be alone we should just let them,"

Vega's glare caused Marie to back off. "I do not need you telling me what to do!" she said not noticing Euphemia and Suzaku exiting the building.

Marie began giggling as she watched the young couple simply walk past Vega, "Vega, I think you need to check behind you," as she too escaped from Vega.

Noticing she was talking to herself, she started to bloat her cheeks, all Marie did was laugh. Within seconds though a sharp pain filled both their hearts. The usually calm Marie took a look at Vega who seemed speechless.

"He's here," she said looking at Vega who remained stunned. "Hurry up Vega we can't let him find us!"

Vega stood stunned as she reached across her chest where a fresh material soaked through her armor. Marie watched in horror as the oozing red liquid slowly seeped through her friend's armor. Rushing to try and help her Vega pushed her back.

"Don't touch it!" she yelled, her chest in pain and blood dripping. "We need to find Euphemia,"

"I'm more concerned about the Templar," Marie said following the wounded Vega out of the building.

**Ashford Academy Festival Grounds, 1030hrs…**

Lights, music and dancing were all mysterious to Suzaku who was an assassin his whole life. He watched as Euphemia slither from booth to booth enjoying the many activities that the fair had to present. She'd return with a handful of tickets or a desert that was uncommon among royalty. An experience like any other Suzaku couldn't simply think of what to do, he spent a majority of his time practicing on the range, but now he was with someone whom he held a deep feeling for. Beating uncontrollably he failed to notice Cynthia and Mark approach him.

"My, my isn't it Suzaku," the blonde haired woman said watching the young man turn around. "You and the princess seem to be getting along."

Startled Suzaku backed away. "Mark, Cynthia what are you doing here?" he stuttered

Mark looked at the young assassin. "Suzaku, even we deserve a break every now an then,"

"That's right Suzaku, Mark spent nearly four days tuning your knightmare," said the former knight of ten. "Well Suzaku since this would be considered a date, did you get Euphemia a gift?"

Hesitant to answer Suzaku had seemed to forget getting a gift for the young lady. It was then that a poster caught his attention. "Sorry Cynthia, Mark I must be on my leave,"

He left pulling out his cell phone apparently to call Euphy, examining the poster Cynthia smirked. "Interesting," she said showing Mark. "I think we should watch don't you Mark."

Staring at his wife he could see a slightly evil smile. "Of course dear, let's go," his reply was meant to prevent her wrath.

Both Cynthia and Mark began to walk toward the location listed on the poster marked _Martial Arts Tournament, Grand Prize is The-Ultra-Super-Duper-Valuable-One of a kind-In the Whole World Cheese-Kun plushy located at the central building of the festival_. Just as they began leaving, a group of knights accompanied by two women dressed in valkyrie clothing entered the scene.

"I sense Vega," one of the women said, before noticing the same flyer. "Beatrice! Take Templar Group 5 and secure a perimeter around the building!"

The other female complied with her order gathering the knights and spreading them out. "Valkyrie Isoroku, Lord S.S orders were to locate Senhime and Kenshin," the young valkyrie stated looking at her superior.

Isoroku glared for a moment then rallied her knights as they moved to the central build of the festival.

**Festival grounds, central building 3 hours later…**

This tournament was nothing more than a joke for Suzaku, he could see his victory at hand and Euphemia's gift close. Feeling confident he stepped into the ring to notice a very familiar armor, it was light blue and had the same design as Vega - a Valkyrie's armor- he looked at his opponent. She had lightly colored blue hair and a beautiful body, she smiled at him grasping her naginata, he responded by drawing a katana from the weapon rack. They readied themselves in a their stances, Suzaku stared deep into the women's eyes and noticed she held a very strong determination. Just as they were about to charge at each other the announcer's voice came up but it wasn't the same one as before.

"All right students, facility, and honored guests, it's the student body president Milly Ashford," she shouted through the microphone. "It's the final round of this tournament and we have two potential winners; on one side we have Suzaku Kururugi who assisted in the overthrow of Prince Clovis, while on the other we have the mysterious Senhime,"

She continued to speak through the microphone. "Well folks the prize is well worth it, this near impossible plushy will be theirs if one of them wins, good luck to you all!"

Upon finishing the bell rang, before Suzaku had anytime to react Senhime had already disappeared from her side and was along side Suzaku.

"Too slow," she chided lunging her naginata at the surprised teenager, only to have him quickly side step. "Not that slow though,"

"_How did she get there so fast?_" he thought as he barely managed to escape another lunge. "_She has superior range and speed at the moment, I need to think of something quick_,"

Sidestepping another lunge Suzaku drew his katana swiftly, unfortunately Senhime noticed his action quickly and jumped slightly back.

"Pretty good with a katana," she said, "but you're going to have to do better than that,"

Suzaku readied himself in a defensive stance, he knew he didn't need to waste any energy in chasing his opponent, she'd come to him. He examined closing and quickly noticed that Senhime every ten seconds would skip a step, this was his chance. Upon seizing the opportunity he swung his sword only to noticed it had hit nothing. A sharp pain hit his hand as the katana was knocked out of it, and the tip of the naginata at his throat.

"Smart idea of watching my timing, sadly you took my bait," Senhime said about to finish the match before something knocked the naginata out of her hand.

Suzaku backed off to see a dark hair woman dressed in Valkyrie armor, it was just like Vega's, yet he noticed a katana in her hand rather than a claymore. "Senhime! We don't have time for this foolishness!" the woman screamed as Senhime quickly bowed lower. "I know you've been looking for that doll, but Lord S.S gave us strict orders!"

Senhime quickly looked down and back at her superior. "Valkyrie Kenshin, please forgive my insubordinate behavior," Senhime said. "I know Lord S.S gave us a mission but I couldn't help myself,"

Senhime bowed at Suzaku then turned to Kenshin as the walked out of the building. He noticed that Senhime had mentioned valkyrie, "_Could they be from Centra?_" he thought looking into the audience to see Euphy worried.

**Shortly after the match…**

Milly stood there and looked at Suzaku as she handed him the trophy and doll. "I don't know why you need this doll, but congratulations," she said shaking his hand.

When Suzaku reached Euphemia he gracefully handed her the doll. "Sorry about wasting time, I didn't get you a present," he said looking at the stunning woman.

She smiled back at him. "It's alright Suzaku I know you did this for me so it's okay," her voice sounded reassuring. "But I think we need to head back now,"

Looking at the sky Suzaku noticed that it was mid-afternoon, he nodded his head as the two walked to the gate. Euphemia blushed as she crept closer to Suzaku and rested her head on his shoulder, the young man flinched for a moment then noticed she was resting. Yet Suzaku felt that there were several figures following them. He stopped and looked at the young princess.

"Euphy, I need you to stay behind me," he said as he pointed at the creeping shadows.

The young lady nodded, but as she did, four women accompanied by several knights stepped out of hiding. Suzaku identified two of them the were Senhime and Kenshin yet the other two others one had a Yumi bow, while the other had a rapier at her side. The woman with the bow stepped up.

"Suzaku Kururugi, we finally meet, I am Valkyrie Isoroku, you already know the other two Valkyrie," she said as her knights surrounded them. "We are from the Centrain Military sent by Lord S.S to deliver a message for Euphemia, prepare your forces for war,"

Euphemia stepped out from behind Suzaku. "What do you mean war!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, "What have we done to upset the Centrain Nation?"

At that moment a tremor occurred cutting through the line of knights as both Vega and Marie appeared bearing their weapons. Though they were both outnumbered the two of them signaled Suzaku and Euphemia to escape. Once out of sight Vega knew what was going to happen next, she was ready to fight to the death, yet an unsteady feeling filled her body causing her to collapse in pain. Barely able to open her eyes she could see a grimacing figure, it was clad in onyx armor, and all the Valkyrie including Marie bowed before his presence.

"Pathetic," he said looking down at Vega as she jerked in pain. "You were once the second strongest of the Valkyrie, but now you're nothing more than a murderer wallowing in the dirt,"

"You still have that wound I gave you?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Fuck you Seraph! You know it wasn't my fault!" she cursed, right before a familiar claymore jabbed itself firmly into her abdomen. "D-dam-nit,"

The Armored lord lifted her up with his weapon staring as her blood gorged out of her mouth. "Let me remind you, VALKYRIE! Of what the _Angel Slayer_ can do!" he shouted twisting the blade while it was still in her gut. "Any wound caused by my blade, is fatal - if I wish it,"

Releasing the greatly wounded valkyrie from his sword, he turned to Marie. "Marie… If it weren't for the Emperor's orders I'd killed you both on the spot," he said turning away and disappearing into a mist.

Marie and Beatrice approached the badly wounded Vega as the others watched in the back. Beatrice examined the wound and noticed that it had cut straight through Vega, but was slowly healing. She sighed looking at the wounded Valkyrie.

"I'm glad to know you're okay, soror," she said lifting Vega to her feet only to notice that she shrugged her off. "Soror, please let me help you,"

"I'm not you sister!" she shouted looking at the other valkyrie watching the scene, then looking at Beatrice. "At least… not anymore, since you did not listen to my words."

The young Valkyrie looked sadden by Vega's response. "I became a valkyrie to look for you soror," she said a few tears forming in her eyes. "But I see now, what Lord Seraph has said is true, you're a fallen valkyrie; but you are still my soror,"

Vega grasping her sister's face and smearing it with blood wiped away the tears. "It's alright little soror, I forgive you," she said before falling unconscious.

Isoroku, Kenshin and Senhime gazed at the spectacle knowing that Vega was not dead. They knew that a major battle would be dawning soon and Isoroku being the superior officer turned to her comrades and activating her COMMs. "Attention all Templar squadrons report immediately back to the drop ships," she commanded through the COMMs before turning to the other Valkyrie. "Kenshin, Senhime let us return to the drop ship, there isn't much time left before the operation,"

The two valkyrie nodded but the Senhime looked back, " Isoroku? What about Beatrice?" she asked noticing the young valkyrie desperately trying to heal Vega's wound. "Are you sure Lord Seraph said to do that?"

Isoroku simply nodded her head and continued to walk forward, "Lord Seraph told her himself, that she'd be joining her sister," she said slowly walking away.

Marie took notice that they were the only ones left in the scene and helped Beatrice carry Vega towards the Government Bureau.

**Near the Government Bureau, 1400hrs…**

Before the three Valkyrie entered the building massive amounts of troops and aircraft started to depart from the structure. Moments from the door Euphemia's voice clearly sounded throughout the settlement's emergency channel, she seemed worried on the screens yet determined.

"Attention everyone, please report to the nearest shelter, this is an emergency!" the voice loudly boomed throughout the city. "There is a high probability that the Centrain Nation will commence an Invasion of Japan, my father has dispatched 70% of the Pacific Brittannian Fleet,"

Looking around at the citizens who noticed the insignia on Beatrice's uniform they seemed to glare uncomfortably at them. The three of them still struggled to carry the wounded Vega towards the Bureau.

**Government Bureau, Command Room…**

The room buzzed with enthralling anticipation, orders relayed, arguments exchanged, and an open communication with the Emperor. The young princess along with Mark and Cynthia stared at the oversized screen with the Emperor on it. He noticed the grand chaos occurring in the room around his daughter.

"Euphemia, if you were more like your sister Cornelia this wouldn't be happening." the towering man said from his throne. "But nonetheless both Cornelia and Schneizel will be assisting you once they arrive with the Pacific Brittannian Fleet."

Euphemia was hesitant at first to hear her two siblings names. "Father I'm sure I can handle this myself, I have Mark, Cynthia, Jaania, Glacia, and -," she paused for a second, before swallowing her pride. "Suzaku…"

Flaring up in flames the Emperor stood up from his throne. "EUPHEMIA! That is the exact reason I'm sending your brother and sister!" he yelled through the screen, scaring the princess. "Mark the rejected owner of Hummel Industry, Cynthia is a sorry excuse for a Knightmare pilot and Jaania and Glacia are nothing more than inexperienced children, and Suzaku!" his rant stopped as he caught his breath. "Have you forgotten, Euphemia! He was responsible for the death of your Brothers and Sisters! He even tried killing you!"

Euphemia looked at the small plushy in her lap, as tears fell down her eyes. "I know father but I-" her message was interrupted by the irritated man.

"But what? What Euphemia! After this you are to return home and leave the Area under Cornelia's control," he said not even noticing his daughter struggling not to cry. "Your orders are to hold off their assault until reinforcement arrive, from there you are to transfer command to Schneizel."

Euphemia feebly nodded to her father's request, yet Cynthia stepped up from her seat. "Your Majesty! May I remind you all of Euphemia's pilots belong to Hummel Industry and Euphemia recently purchased 275,000 _Fortis_ Knightmares, and 25,000 _Spartan_ Knightmares." she said bringing up a signed contract. "As stated in Article 5 subparagraph 6, '_All Knightmare Frames purchased belong solely to the purchaser, under no circumstances is ownership of the purchased merchandise to be changed,_' this means that the Knightmares remain under Euphemia's command and not her siblings,"

The emperor paused for a moment then laughed. "No wonder you're a fallen Knight! Euphemia has never lead a military unit before!" he laughed before focusing his attention on Mark. "Mark Hummel… Keep a leash on your mutt!"

Mark quickly stood up and bowed before he whispered into her ear. "Cynthia, the Emperor is our biggest business partner." he said silently as he watched the Emperor's facial expression. "If we were to lose him the company would suffer greatly."

After hearing this the woman sat down with a face of dissatisfaction, yet the Emperor seemed quite happy. "Well if you all don't mind I have business to attend to with Alexis Hummel," he said as his face disappeared from the screen.

The young couple looked at the empty seat, noticing that the person once sitting there was missing. The young princess had run off somewhere, there was a trail of droplets scattered amidst her taken path. This long trail of sorrows lead towards the hanger, there they noticed a familiar figure inside of a knightmare.

"Attention soldiers of Britannia! The forces of the Centrain Nation will be deploying any minute now!" the young princess shouted. "We must defend this country not because of our orders, but to preserve the peace we have created between Brittannians and Japanese,"

Her face stern with confidence. "We cannot let the proof that Brittannians and Numbers are equals disappear in this invasion!" her voice lowered. "It is our responsibility to protect what we have established here, to ensure the future!"

Euphemia collapsed trying to grasp her breath yet there was a faint sound that echoed in her ear drums - the sound of cheering.

**Kyushu Block, aboard an Iceberg ship…**

A highly decorated officer of the Chinese Federation looked out the window. "Commander Lee, there was a report on the Centrain Forces possibly intervening in this operation," the officer stated looking at the Intel review in front of him. "Do you think they will intervene?"

The young Chinese officer looked at him. "No General Lao Fang, if the Centrains do intervene they will be in breach of their treaty with the world," he replied. "Their treaty states they will not attack or assist any nation, Military action will only take place if an enemy nation opens fire on them, or we attack one of their territories."

Lao Fang looked at the man, "It seems that way," he paused "are all the troops ready?"

Commander Lee quickly scanned the data pad next to him. "Yes sir we all 3 million ground troops and armored divisions are ready, 2 million Gun-Rus are awaiting your order, and 4 Leung Tan land fortresses are ready to be deployed."

The General smiled. "Very well commence Operation: Tempest."

Within moments the Iceberg ships exploded as millions of soldiers began to pour out of the titanic ships. Within 2 hours the entire Kyushu block was under the Chinese Federation control.

**Hiroshima, Three Hours Later…**

The alarms were buzzed due to the Chinese Federation's sudden assault on the Kyushu block. It was an astonishing feat, but they hadn't taken the Brittannians off guard. Due to the threat of Centrain invasion the entirety of all Japan's defenses were set up. Currently Euphemia and all of Area 11's defense forces have set up a Field Headquarters in Hiroshima.

Euphemia examined the 3-d display of Japan, she took notice of the live intelligence that arrived from the front constantly; the Chinese Federation felt rather confident with there overwhelming numbers. She took brief notice of the Brittannian naval blockade preventing a naval assault by the Federation.

Mark and Cynthia simply observed the young woman's frustration on the field. Though Cynthia's eye caught the attention of Suzaku, who seemed to be talking to someone. She tapped Mark's shoulder gaining his attention and pointed out the young man on the phone. Mark responded by pulling out a listening device carefully observe the man's conversation.

"Lelouch," he paused, "I need a favor, can you provide us some backup?"

Another young voice echoed through the phone. "I don't know Suzaku, you're a wanted man, with a VERY large bounty on your head." Lelouch replied harshly. "I'm pretty sure anybody I send to help you will, just turn on you,"

Suzaku's face froze. "Lelouch, please even if the Brittannian reinforcement get here in time, they'll still be outnumbered." he pleaded silently.

There was a brief pause between the two friends. "I won't make any promises Suzaku," Lelouch replied softly before hanging up the phone.

The browned hair teen sighed sadly looking at the young distressed princess. He knew for a fact that there weren't enough troops to hold back to incoming onslaught.

She turned to the man and her face assured him that everything would be alright. Yet a familiar pain began to stab at the back of his mind. He responded with a gentle smile, and quickly turned towards the door.

**Outside of the Field Headquarters…**

Marie and Vega looked ocean of stars, Vega stared at the moon and smiled. Marie took notice of the Valkyrie's smile.

"You know its probably been nearly a millennia since you last smiled," she laughed looking at Vega's face.

The young women's face flared up. "That's only because Lord Seraph and his harem of Valkyrie sealed me," her voice was rather loud. "but, I guess he had good reason,"

Marie noticed that Vegas was holding onto her abdomen. "Hey ignore it," she smiled to her comrade. "You're free now, and rid of that cursed sword,"

The two Valkyrie laughed as a small younger woman stepped out of the door. It was Beatrice, she looked at her older sister in silence.

"Soror, if only you knew what was buried here," she said stepping back into the door," she whispered, "You wouldn't be laughing at all."

**Six Hours after the initial Invasion, the G1 Mobile Base in the Fukuoka Prefecture…**

Euphemia's forces proved effective in retaking a third of the Kyushu Block from the Chinese Federation. The young princess wearing a tight pink pilot suit stared at the 3d map. Every officer aboard the G1 were astonished at Euphemia's military capabilities, she was successfully demonstrated a text book Blitzkrieg. Although the young princess knew that they would have to mop up any remaining Federation troops to secure an escape route.

"Alright Cynthia, take twenty Knightmares and the 4th Mechanized Infantry to mop up any remaining Federation Troops," Euphemia stated to Cynthia whom seemed to be drinking water.

Wiping the drips of water from the base of her lips she looked at the princess. "Alright Euphemia, but are you sure you won't need me for the assault on Nagasaki?" her question began to stir questions within the room.

Commander Jones stood up from his seat and looked at the princess. "Your majesty I humbly request that you leave the mop up to me and the 1st Mechanized Armored." his voice was firm.

Euphemia nodded to his request. "Request granted, Commander Jones will take control of the mop up operation while we focus on the assault on Nagasaki," she said looking around the room.

As the princess began to wrap up the meeting Jones walked out the door and thought to himself. Reaching into his pocket he took out a small transmitter; within seconds there was a Chinese accent emitting from the device.

"Commander Lee, tell your surviving troops to meet me at the rendezvous point,"

The voice responded in it's Chinese accent. "Of course Commander, just make sure you're there,"

"Trust me I will be," the man said putting the device back into his pocket.

**Between the Fukuoka Prefecture and Saga Prefecture, three hour later…**

Although Euphemia's initial advance had seemed to work, her enemy was now alert and was going to prevent another tactic like that from happening again. The princess' forces were at a stalemate, yet the reinforcement arrived and took command within the Saga Prefecture.

General Lao fang within his Gunru took a look at the current situation his forces were in. "_760,000 troops have been deployed onto the eastern front while, this Area's 300,000 defense forces hold off the western front. But we have roughly three million troops spread across the front with two million in reserve,_"

A voice interrupted his thoughts, "General we need your orders, Commander Lee suggests we attack Euphemia's troops then surround their reinforcements," an officer interrupted. "that was merely his suggestion though,"

The general thought for a moment then gave his response. "Alright let Commander Lee lead the assault, take the main force with you," he relayed the order. "But tell him to attack their reinforcements,"

"Alright sir, but the Commander is asking why the reinforcements?" the officer asked his General.

"We need to make an impact on the princess' soldiers, if we take out their main force, then we destroy their will to fight," he responded.

"Alright commander, then what about Euphemia's forces?" the officer asked.

"Well, I'll use the reserves plus Commander Jones is going to allow our troops remaining in the Fukuoka Prefecture to assist," Lee replied shutting down his radio.

"Soon this area will be under our control," Lee laughed failing to notice his radar blipping.

Within a matter of two hours the Chinese Federation managed to surround and eliminate the Brittannian reinforcements and reach deep within Area 11's mainland and besiege Euphemia's forces. Jones failed to follow up on his mop up operation and disappeared along with the 1st Mechanized Armored. Although with all their success they dared not open fire at the incoming Imperial Centrain Fleet.

**Outside of Kyoto, Centrain 2nd Imperial Fleet Flagship: Kusanagi**

Kenshin entered the bridge it seemed to be busier than usual. Sitting in the captain's chair while adjusting the military uniform, began fiddling through the see-through command panel she noticed the small timer at the top of the bridge. She really didn't care about this island and failed to see why Lord S.S was so interested in this Area. There was nothing beneficial on this island, sakuradite was an outdated fossil fuel - at least to Centrains. Still as a Ethereal Valkyrie it was her duty along with her three sisters to carry out their Lord's orders. At that moment another face appeared on her screen it was Isoroku.

"Kenshin, you really should get used to wearing that military uniform," she laughed looking at Kenshin's messy collar.

Irritated she turned her head away from the screen. "Why can't I just wear my Valkyrie Armor, like the old days," her reply was sharp. "And don't tell me that it's in the past,"

Isoroku looked at her younger sister, "Kenshin, it's been nearly 400 years since we were allowed to wear our armor on any Imperial Ship," she said sadly. "I know how you feel, this uniform get itchy real quick."

The two of them laughed as a third face entered their conversation. It was Senhime, she seemed to be not wearing her uniform though, "Hello Kenshin, Isoroku I see you all are wearing those absurd uniforms." she said giggling at the two.

In an instant the two other Valkyrie's snapped at her. "What makes you so special not to wear them?" they snapped.

Senhime sighed and looked at the two. "Well if you didn't want to wear them then tell Lord S.S," she said calmly. "It's not necessary to WEAR it, Lord S.S wears his Onyx armor on the Nirvana, so he said it was alright,"

The two had forgotten about that massive Onyx Armor that their Lord wore. Each of them knew that only one person had ever seen their lord's face in nearly 400 years. That person was not here because of an incident with one of their sisters.

"Senhime… please don't bring up that subject again," Isoroku said looking down. "We are his Valkyrie yet, he's changed so much."

Looking down Kenshin remembered a time when Lord S.S was with that person. The mother of all Valkyrie and Lord S.S' lover. It was at that point that Lord S.S appeared on all their monitors. They could all tell that Lord S.S was contacting them from his quarters aboard the Imperial Flagship, the only light visible was his gleaming red eyes along with a distant blue shimmering in the background. Each of the three Valkyrie's face brimmed red, with embarrassment.

"Isoroku! Give me a status report on your fleet," the Lord demanded. "Kenshin, Senhime I also want a status report on your fleets,"

The three valkyrie scrambled quickly and clicked a few buttons. The three returned to their screens with a complete report. Isoroku examined her report and then turned to the Onyx figure on screen.

"1st Imperial Fleet Flagship Nyx operating at 100%, all troops are currently on standby," she said examining her Ship's statistics. "1st Imperial Fleet will be approaching Hiroshima ETA 20 minutes."

Kenshin noticed that Isoroku seemed nervous, any Valkyrie would be nervous around Lord S.S a mistake would easily mean death. "2nd Imperial Fleet Flagship Kusanagi operating at 100%, all troops are on standby," Kenshin stated trying to maintain her composure. "2nd Imperial Fleet is closing in on Shikoku Island ETA 10 minutes."

Senhime yawned and picked up the a stuff animal near her chair, it was at that point clear she was using it as a stress doll more than anything else. "3rd Imperial Fleet Flagship Fluffy operating at 100%, all forces are ready to begin the assault," her voice began to waver. "3rd Imperial Fleet has reached Kyoto and reports that Chinese Federation Forces are approaching the left wing, we are ready to intercept."

It was at that point the stuffed animal ripped due to Senhime's constant gripping, she collapsed trying to catch the animal. It was then she noticed that Lord S.S was still on the other side. The young valkyrie closed her eyes about to embrace the punishment.

Lord S.S looked at his screen with no response. "Senhime, there is no reason to worry about punishment for something like this," he replied with his glaring red eyes. "I do not intend on losing any of my precious valkyrie,"

It was within that instant Lord S.S' screen went dark, Senhime sighed with relief and looked at the two irritated valkyrie on the screen. But there was another message that popped onto each of their screens, they were two simple words - Commence Operation.

**Fukuoka Prefecture, Kyushu block, Euphemia's Line of Defense…**

Against overwhelming odds and the loss of reinforcements they held the line against the Chinese Federation. Their supply of sakuradite had ceased to re-supply so they were now all operating on what little they had left. It didn't matter how advanced their machines were, it was only a matter of time before they lost power and the line would fall. Euphemia from inside of the Aegis watched the decreasing power supply, she cursed to herself for letting this happen. At that moment a urgent transmission entered her Comms.

"Your majesty a bulk of the Chinese Federation's Gun-Rus have broken through our left flank and are converging on your position!" a pilot warned the young princess before his communication was violently cut by his death.

Easing the controls to the direction of the breakthrough, it was a massive force of Gun-ru's headed towards their position. Euphemia shouted orders to the troops surrounding her to reform a defensive line. Although before the line was reestablished the Federation forces had already began to funnel into the small gap. Just as the unending waves of Gun-Rus began to enter her view a blinding light cause Euphemia to cover her eyes. Upon opening them she zoomed in on two familiar figures standing in front of the massive force of Gun-Rus. Marie and Vega stood tall facing the overwhelming force.

The two valkyrie watched as the incoming cannon fire bounced harmlessly off Marie's shield. In response Vega rose her claymore chanting as it began to bulge with energy.

"Harken the angel's summon, the true path shall guide you, accept heaven's embrace!" the valkyrie chanted as the energy reached it's limit. "Maleficent Destruction!"

Another blinding light emerged from the claymore causing Euphemia and several Fortis Knightmares to cover their head cameras. As the light subsided Euphemia noticed the destruction that followed a light a large line spanning what seemed to be at least a mile and ten feet deep replaced the massive Gun-Ru force.

Vegas voice entered Euphemia's communication line. "Your majesty leave this area to me and Marie, not one enemy will get past us," she said as she cut down the few remaining Gun-Rus. "It seems I missed a few, oh well."

Euphemia was astonished at the power of these two beings, without even using a knightmare. A fellow knightmare pilot signaled Euphemia to retreat the forward operations base. Rallying all remaining forces in the area she looked one last time as the two valkyrie began to fight the Gu-Rus on their own.

**Forward Operations Base, Fukuoka Prefecture, Kyushu block…**

Upon arriving at the base Euphemia was amazed as truckloads of sakuradite cartridges beginning to filter into their supply deposit. Exiting her knightmare she ran to the command tent and to her surprise were several members of the JLF, along with Cynthia, Mark, and Jaania.

The man known as Tohdoh stepped up the princess and held out his hand.

"I Kyoshiro Tohdoh along with the Japanese Liberation Front are in agreement of your speech," he said as she took his hand. "The Japanese Liberation Front would like to combine forces to help protect this peace you have helped established."

Euphemia smiled as she remembered since she allowed for the Japanese to be treated as equals, there have been virtually no movement from the JLF, this invasion must have proved to them that she was truly fighting for their equality.

"Alright I thank you gratefully for your assistance in this dilemma," she said happily. "Let us regroup our forces and established a combined front."

Tohdoh nodded in agreement and signaled to the Four Holy Swords and they all stepped outside of the tent to their knightmares. Just as they left Cynthia looked at Mark who seemed busy looking at a perimeter screen.

"Mark what seems to be the problem?" she asked concerned about the look on his face before noticing the Knightmare on the perimeter screen.

A lone Gloucester along with a large group of Panzer Hummels and three familiar knightmare, fending off a large group of Gun-rus.

"_That's a Czar Knightmare_, _a Russian model_," Cynthia thought to herself. "_Russia is the only country to commission these knightmares_,"

Although the thought that some of Mark's prototype versions of the Fortis were here, it still didn't account to why a group of Panzer Hummels were assisting them. Yet the most disturbing fact was that the Gloucester's movements seemed all to familiar. The pilot made no unnecessary moves in striking the enemy with its Shot Lancer. Mark picked up the nearest communication line and patched it to the Gloucestor's communication.

"This is Mark Hummel, Vice President of Hummel Industries and Chief Weapons developer of Area 11's Garrison." Mark spoke loudly into the microphone. "What is your name, rank and company!"

Moments later a voice emerged that made Cynthia collapse to the ground. "This is Major Gauss Waldstein, sole survivor of the 84th Royal Vanguard!" the voice echoed through her mind. "Mark Hummel, the pilot of the Czar Knightmare wishes to speak to you, I'm patching you through now,"

Another voice erupted to the COMMs - it was with a Russian accent. "Mark Hummel it's good to hear you again, comrade!" the voice seemed familiar to him. "Spetsnaz Commander Ivan Novikov here to assist,"

Ivan Novikov a Spetsnaz Commander in the New Russian Republic (NRR) which succeeded from the Euro Universe (E.U) shortly after Germany's own succession. Ivan was also responsible for pilot testing the Czar Knightmare Frame designed by Hummel Industries and one of Mark's Prototypes.

"Ivan it's good to hear from you again, I see you've taken care of the Czar," Mark replied. "But what has me wondering is why were you deployed here?"

"Comrade, we're responding to a return favor request from a man named Lelouch, and we're looking for someone named Suzaku." Ivan replied revealing a scythe and slicing an incoming Gun-Ru to bits. "The NRR 4th Mechanized Spetsnaz are at your command,"

Mark nodded in response and patched Gauss to Euphemia. "Commander what is your current strength and position?" the princess asked.

"Your majesty right now, I'm the last remained member of the Zeta Squad, if it was not for the help our Russian comrade here I may be a scrap pile." Gauss responded.

"Very well, Commander Ivan what is the status of your troops?" she asked the distinguished Russian.

"The 4th Mechanized Spetnaz currently has 100,000 troops on the ground 200 Panzer Hummels deployed, and of course 7 Czar Knightmares." he stated as he turned his Czar and jabbed it's oversized combat knife into a passing Gunru. "We are currently held about 2 clicks from your Command Post. Also expect some reinforcements."

Euphemia paused for a moment and then noticed a massive heat signature coming down from the atmosphere. "Commander! Are those your men?"

The Spetnaz commander laughed. "Of course comrade, did you think we'd airlift troops here,"

The skies lit up as hundreds of drop pods descended from the heavens. As they splashed down groups of Panzer Hummels began forming defensive perimeters around the Command Post. It was a miracle Euphemia's forces had expanded nearly to 500,000 and they were successfully holding their position.

Powering up her Aegis Knightmare she noticed that Suzaku's knightmare was missing from its trailer. She didn't have time to worry about where he was, although she couldn't help but worry.

"Suzaku, please be safe," she whispered to herself as the Aegis launched from its trailer.

**Centrain Imperial Landing Zone…**

Lord S.S arrived accompanied by a squad of Onyx colored Templars. Isoroku, Kenshin, and Senhime bowed as their Lord approached them. Clad in the massive Onyx armor with only his piecing crimson eyes exposed and the Angel Slayer Claymore rested on his back, he stared at the three Valkyrie before him.

"I see the army has been assembled," his voice frightened a few lower Valkyrie behind Isoroku.

Gulping she stood up, "My lord Valkyrie's Legion has been deployed, the Crusaders await your orders and our Mobile Weapons eagerly await your command."

Lord S.S stared at the massive force of armored clad soldiers, there was at least ten million assembled, in the back groups of Crusader Cores (Centra's knightmare equivalents) and three Mobile Weapons each with a different emblem. There was no force on the planet that could match Centrain Military might.

"Isoroku locate Euphemia's forces and take Division Three and 3rd Crusader Battle group and relieve them." as he gave the command Isoroku signaled her troops and moved out. "Kenshin push the Chinese Federation back to into the Kyushu Block and regroup with Isoroku's forces."

Senhime looked at the clad armored figure and her face turned red. "What am I to do my lord?" she asked bowing down. "Am I to stay and guard the ship?"

He glared at the young Valkyrie and thought for a moment. "No you are to take the rest of the troops and locate Commander Jones and the 1st Mechanized and the annihilate them." he said noticing the Valkyrie's reaction. "Do you think that this is a bit harsh?"

Senhime thought for a moment the shook her head no. After this discussion the three Valkyrie separated into their groups and press forward. One of Lord S.S' templars approached him.

"My lord what are we to do?" the templar asked. "We remain 10,000 strong and are ready to die for you,"

His' crimson eyes gazed at the templar making him and the others around him tremble. S.S took a deep look from the landing zone towards Kyushu, within seconds hysterical laughter filled the air. The Onyx Templars seemed to be confuse as to why their lord had done this. Finally he turned to them and jabbed the Angel Slayer into the ground.

"Prepare the Crusaders we're going to break through enemy lines and head straight to Nagasaki and crush the enemy's Head Quarters." his voice was loud enough for the 10,000 Templars to hear.

The massive battle cry and pounding of their armor shook the ground as if a small earthquake had occurred. For as S.S' templar army marched towards Nagasaki everyone on Japan felt their steps.

**Two hours later, 1****st**** Mechanized led by Commander Jones and 4****th****, 8****th****, and 10****th**** Dragoon Calvary led by General Lao Fang's, Hiroshima****…**

From the inside of his Gloucestor Jones watched as the 1st Mechanized along with his Chinese allies hold their position against the attacking Centrain forces.

"Shit! We're falling apart!" Jones screamed dodging an incoming fire. "Bravo Squad, take your Sutherlands and secure the left flank,"

"Affirmative, Bravo Squad will secure the position," Bravo leader replied before his knightmare exploded.

"Commander Jones! Enemy Linear Tanks to our left! Agh-," Bravo 1 shouted just as his unit was hit by a gauss round.  
Bravo 2 and 3 grouped together firing their assault rifles each shot hit the tanks but weren't enough to penetrate their armor. "What the hell are these things made of, our weapons have no effect on the tanks!" they both shouted reloading their weapons. "Switch to grenade launchers!"

At the base of their assault rifles grenades hurled towards the incoming Centrain tanks and detonated. Smoke began to clear as but the rumble of the advancing tanks only brought fear to Bravo Squad.

"Throw the Chaos grenades, Use everything we have!" Bravo 3 shouted blindly shooting into the plume of smoke.

Just as the two of them started to panic, two well placed gauss rounds penetrated the cockpit blocks of the remaining Bravo members - their Sutherlands dropped lifeless. The Centrain linear tanks continued their advance towards the 1st Mechanized HQ.

Commander Jones watched in horror as his knightmares began to fall one by one to nothing but mere tanks. The Chinese Federation weren't doing any better Gun-ru although cheap to produce were vastly inferior to the Sutherland. General Lao Fang was being pushed back, it was as if the enemy commander was trying to isolate him from the rest of the Chinese Federation.

"Jones, this is General Lao Fang, the Centrain forces have broken our ranks, we are retreating to reform our lines," his voice was shaky. "I'm sorry but they are too strong to push back,"

It was at this moment Jones knew there was only one thing to do.

"All remaining forces retreat to HQ!" he shouted into the COMMs.

Within thirty minutes all of Sutherlands were gathered at the HQ perimeter. Jones was shocked to see a force of 2,570 reduced to only 600. There were only 60 knightmares left including his own, 150 armored vehicles 20 mobile artillery, and 400 soldiers left.

"All Knightmares switch to SHOT LANCERS we're going to charge the enemy," he said grabbing hold of his own lance. "Armored vehicles and mobile artillery cover us, and infantry commence hit and run tactics on the enemy try to slow them down!"

**1000 meters away from 1****st**** Mechanized HQ, 17****th**** and 95****th**** Crusader Divisions under the command of Arch- Valkyrie Senhime****…**

"Valkyrie Senhime, the Chinese Federation is retreating back towards Kyushu," one of her templar reported. "Shall we deploy our Crusaders and finish the 1st Mechanized?"

Senhime sat comfortably in her chair near a field table drinking some coffee. "Very well assemble ten Crusaders and form ranks," she said placing down the coffee cup. "Make sure they're all equipped with Gungnir spears."

The templar seemed a bit confused with her request. "My lord, you wish to engage them in melee combat?" he was asking for conformation.

Senhime sighed hefted her naginata then turned to the templar. "Take a look at Jones' Sutherlands and Gloucestors they're all formed up preparing for a cavalry charge."

Grabbing the nearest set of binoculars he noticed thirty knightmares forming three lines with Jone's in the front. "But my lord you're outnumbered six to one," he said noticing Senhime started to ignore him.

"I'll be leading the assault, besides do you think a measly Sutherland let alone a Gloucestor is a match for a Crusader?" her tone rather harsh.

The templar froze then stood in attention. "No my lord, it was simply Lord S.S' orders to ensure you're not harmed during the operation," his voice wavered. "He doesn't wish to lose another valuable valkyrie."

Senhime froze in her tracks. "_The lunar valkyrie, S.S' lover_," she thought. "_He's always making sure we had easy missions, unlike the old days where valkyrie perished in the heat of battle._"

"Knight Commander Calvin I'll be fine, as the Arch-Valkyrie of Ice I'll be fine," Senhime replied to the templar talking to her.

The templar seem shocked as most valkyrie just refer their troops by rank not name. "My lord there was no need to address me by my name," Calvin replied.

Senhime simply smiled at him as she walked towards the line of Crusaders formed for the charge. "Alright have the 4th Crusader Division fall back to friendly lines!" she shouted as troops complied with orders. "Make Jones feel like we're planning a huge offensive, once he charges then we charge,"

Once again in unison the templars around her cheered. "Glory to Centra, Glory the S.S, Glory to the Sacred Valkyrie."

Calvin watch atop the hill as his childhood friend for 400 years walk towards her destiny.

**1****st**** Mechanized HQ…**

From the inside of his Gloucestor Jones began to notice that the Centrain tanks were withdrawing and ten knightmare-like unit at the base of the opposing hill.

"_They're preparing to charge at us with only ten units, that's absurd_," he thought as his troops were awaiting his orders. "_Wait, maybe they need more units to attack us, right now we outnumber them six to one_,"

"All Knightmares commence the attack we have the upper-hand!" he commanded as the Sutherlands and Gloucestors charged down the hill SHOT LANCERS lowered. "Right now they have only ten units we can take them!"

Jones' men shouted in a fearsome battle cry as their knightmares thundered down from their position. Jones lowered his SHOT LANCER as it pierced a retreating tank causing it to explode. Just then he noticed the ten knightmare-like unit charge from the other side of the hill with a human in front and keeping up speed with them.

"_Shit!_" Jones thought as he halted his knightmare. "Fall back to HQ it's a trap!"

It was already too late all 60 of Jones' Knightmares were already too far into the field, retreating would only make them more vulnerable.

Senhime smiled as she charged alongside her mechanized comrades, they had taken the bait and fallen into her trap. She signaled the ranks to now break apart and defeat each enemy Knightmare in combat. She took a look at the nearest Sutherland and jumped on top of it's cockpit block and jabbed her naginata into it. The machine collapsed shortly after and she jumped to towards the next one. The Sutherland saw his ally be destroyed and lunged the SHOT LANCER at her position. Quickly Senhime swung her naginata at the SHOT LANCER creating a small sonic wave, her small weapon sliced the massive lance in two as she approached the knightmare and once again with one swipe cut down the mighty Sutherland. Taking a quick look around the battlefield, nearly half the enemy knightmares were down. The rumbling under her feet made her notice an incoming group of Sutherlands and Gloucestors protecting each other in a formation.

"_Interesting_," she thought, beginning to focus energy. "Harken the heaven's summon, accept fate's cold embrace, Styx's Embrace!"

Jabbing her naginata into the ground she smiled as a mist formed around her. The group of Knightmares halted their advance awaiting an attack; all Senhime did was just stand there. Jones was leading the group and had given the order to stop the attack.

"Use the anti-personal machine guns and lay down a barrage!" he shouted not noticing the flashing red light in his cockpit.

Seconds later the front cockpit block of a Sutherland exploded, a Gloucestor pilot looked at Jones. "Sir the barrels of our guns are too cold if we fire anything it'll shatter the metal."

Jones quickly turned to see the temperature of the Sutherlands it read _-40_ below zero and continuing to drop. The inside of his cockpit began to feel colder even with the thermal pilot suit.

Quickly trying to reverse his Gloucestor, the screen kept on reading error and with the external camera he noticed that his knightmare's feet were frozen solid.

"_Shit, into another trap_," he said as Senhime approached his group.

Senhime continued to walk towards the now trapped group of knightmares and with the wave of her hand a massive spear-like icicle impaled a nearby knightmare but the low temperature prevented it from exploding. With another wave all the knightmares became engulfed in ice their pilots still alive.

"This will be your grave 1st Mechanized," she said as the completely frozen machines broke into tiny pieces.

Senhime glared at the glittering night sky. "_I hope Kenshin and Isoroku are having more fun than me_,"

**Chinese Federation Leung Tan Land Fortress Ming…**

The federation leaders were shocked at Centra's sudden intervention in the invasion. Their main force was pushed back to the start and they haven't defeated Euphemia's forces yet. A cloaked figure sat comfortably on a sofa sipping tea accompanying her was Cecile reading and C.C eating pizza. The federation leaders approached the trio.

"Do any of you plan of deploying your forces anytime soon?" they asked as Cecile continued to read a magazine in her hand completely ignoring them. "Why did we pay such a high price for some lazy assassins,"

Just as the man finished his sentence he paused then a clear thin red line appeared at his waist - he'd been cut in half without even knowing it. His corpse collapsed to the ground as the cloaked figure placed down her tea.

"Cecile was it necessary to do that?" she asked softly noticing the stained blade in her hand.

"He called us lazy," chided Cecile. "Besides you're the one Lord G put in charge of the operation we're just waiting on you"

The cloaked figure stood up stretched then turn to the two women. "Alright then Cecile take your unit and head down the Brittannian right flank, C.C the middle and I'll take the left," she said revealing a scythe.

The three women walked out of the room to prepare for the battle. Walking down the hallway C.C stopped for a moment followed by the other two, she then turned to the cloaked women.

"Lord G sent you to help us?" she asked trying to look under the cloak. "but he didn't give us any clue to who you are,"

The woman didn't say anything but continued to walk towards the exit of the land fortress leaving the other two assassins.

**Fukuoka Prefecture, Kyushu block, Euphemia's Line of Defense…**

Vega and Marie held the line for about 3 hours, as promised no Gun-ru or federation forces made it past them. Yet with the constant fighting fatigue had taken hold, Vega could barely raise the massive claymore or focus energy into any attack. Marie had taken some shrapnel in her shoulder when her armor cracked due to the delayed reaction time. Without Marie's defensive shield it made it difficult and exhausting to dodge incoming attacks. Staring into the hills another massive group of Gun-rus were approaching their position. Marie's blood ran down her right shoulder from the shrapnel still lodged there. She rested on a rock breathing hard.

"Vega, I don't think I'll make it," she said looking at the seeming endless army of Gun-rus. "I want you to take care of Euphemia for me,"

Vega looked at the wounded Arch-Valkyrie, "Why is she so important to you?"

Marie stared at the sky. "When Lord Emanuel died, and I was branded a traitor," she paused. "she was the only one there to cheer me up, and she took you in as part of her."

Vega froze when she heard this. "You placed my soul into that woman?" she asked a bit worried.

Marie nodded. "She found me 10 years ago at the Kururugi Shrine, where my mobile weapon crash landed," she said before coughing. "It was there she took me in and protected me from both Britannia and Centra, a 8 year old girl protected a battle hardened Valkyrie."

Vega noticed the smile on Marie's face as she said that. "Then you must protect her yourself, repay her for her kindness," she replied noticing the smile disappear.

"If only she would remember what occurred ten years ago." she said before the pain in her arm began to explode.

Vega could feel someone approaching, someone from her past. Struggling to raise her claymore she blocked an incoming attack from a dagger. "I know someone is there show yourself," she shouted as she blocked another dagger.

A cloaked figure appeared from out the shadows, in her hand was a large scythe. "I see valkyrie live up to their reputation." the woman replied rushing forward. "I'll be the first in the world to kill a Valkyrie!"

Vega successfully blocked the large scythe but as her blade and the scythe connected a pain in her chest - where the Angel Slayer had stabbed her. Dropping her claymore in pain Vega collapsed to the ground watching the cloaked woman scythe in hand approach her.

"It's sad, I never got to fight you in your prime," she said raising the weapon. "But I need to be going soon, both you and your friend will make excellent trophies."

The pain was unbearable for Vega she could only see as the cloaked woman approach her. Marie's eyes were shut, either she was dead or had fainted, that was still unclear. Just as the scythe could reach Vega's neck something had blocked it, in front of Vega was AAD-47, both of it's blades were activated.

"Protocol 5 section A, my program states I must protect my Valkyrie at the same time not harm any other Valkyrie." AAD coldly stated slashing at the woman. "You are a Valkyrie though, identify yourself?"

Vega still in pain heard what AAD-47 said and it became clear to who this woman was. Only one woman would make the Lord of Centra deploy his forces, Lord S.S came for that woman not her.

"Valkyrie I don't know what you're talking about!" the woman shouted swiftly cutting AAD's left arm off. "I'm not a Valkyrie! I was rescued as a child by Lord G!"

The woman slashed her Scythe at the droid but it simply blocked the attack then using her momentum yanked off the cloak. Vega's eyes widened at the sight of her, it was the same aqua green hair, violet mixed crimson eyes, and body as 400 years ago - the woman she had killed. In response the woman began a barrage of attacks with her scythe, AAD-47 tried to block the attacks but was quickly cut down by the woman. The droid took one last look at the nearly unconscious Vega.

"Look after my master," it stated before shutting down.

The woman walked up the Vega. "Okay back to killing you," she said once again raising her scythe but was interrupted again by another voice.

Vega looked up to see Senhime. "It can't be, Lady Dyshana," she was in shock, "Vega killed you 400 years ago."

The woman stared at Senhime, a woman wearing a light violet samurai style Valkyrie armor. "What is up with you Valkyrie mistaking me for some other person, I've already said I was saved by Lord G!" she shouted.

Senhime froze. "_Lord G's still alive, he lead a rebellion against Lord S.S_," her thought distracted her. "_It doesn't matter, I have to capture this woman and present her to S.S_,"

At that moment Senhime approached, her naginata in hand. "I Arch-Valkyrie Senhime commander and consort of Lord S.S, request a duel," she said naginata pointed at her.

Before the woman could answer they were surrounded by Onyx armored Templar. "_Impossible Lord S.S is already here_," she said noticing the massive armor clad figure approach them. "Glory to Lord S.S"

S.S looked at the Valkyrie then noticed the woman similar to Dyshana. "Templars do not interfere, I wish to challenge her alone retrieve Arch-Valkyrie Vega and Marie take them back to Kenshin's group," he stated hefting the Angel Slayer and raising it at the woman, "I Seraph Descendant of the Seraphim, Hero of the Kaiser Empire and Supreme Commander of the Centrain forces, challenge you to a dual."

The woman responded by taking a bow. "I Athena of the Geass Brotherhood accept your challenge," her scythe raised forward ready to attack. "And I think I'll be taking that sword of yours,"

Athena rushed forward with lighting speed and strength, lunging the scythe at the target. On impact there was a large scraping noise as Athena's scythe had been broken in half, she stood there shocked. "_Was it the sword? No it can't be_," she thought noticing a scrape mark on Seraph's right shoulder armor.

Seraph had taken her attack and was unhurt. But before Athena could think of anything she felt something jab into her abdomen. "The victory is mine _Dyshana_," he said as he removed the sword from her stomach, and signaled to some nearby templar. "Take her to the Nirvana to my quarters,"

Without a moment's hesitation a group of about seven templars carried the woman onboard a drop ship headed towards the Royal Flagship Nirvana.

Seraph turned to the young Valkyrie Senhime. "I expect you to perform your duties here without any problems," he said walking towards Kyushu along with a group of onyx templar. "I expect to hear a satisfying report soon,"

Senhime watched as Seraph wandered towards the largest Federation fortress in Kyushu, Nagasaki.

**Kyushu Block Frontlines, Battle Between Cecile and C.C's forces…**

Dodging from the right to the left, the Helios was putting up a good fight against Cecile's Fenrir and C.C's Freya. He knew at some point their machines were going to run out of power because of their reckless fighting. The Fenrir closed in on Suzaku's position causing him to launch his Knightmare into the air only to get a red flash from his radar - _Enemy Lock-on detected_. Turning the Helios' head towards C.C who had her Freya charging it's main weapon, Suzaku sighed noticing this was going to be the end for him.

"_I'm sorry Euphemia… I can't protect you anymore_," he thought taking a look as the beam exited the Freya's main weapon, closing his eyes he thought of Euphemia. "_this is goodbye,_"

As the beam struck the Helios, it exploded into hundreds of pieces, C.C sighed in relief because that shot had drained her energy filler. Cecile stationed the Fenrir around the burning wreckage of the Helios.

"_You were the fool Suzaku,_" she thought staring into the burning heap of scrap metal. "_If only you loved me instead of that bitch_."

Stepping out of her knightmare C.C sensed a familiar presence nearby. "Cecile get out of here quickly!" her shout was too late, a vague shape of a woman swept across the Fenrir's legs cutting it down to size. "Shit! Cecile abandon the Knightmare and just get out of here!"

Breaking free from cock-pit Cecile stepped out only to have a katana firmly placed at her neck, and a Valkyrie with dark black hair and silver samurai armor. "Damn Valkyrie!," Cecile screamed as she used her geass and disappeared into the red dot.

C.C knew that Cecile was over confident with her geass but against this Valkyrie it was useless. "Cecile use your geass and get out of here!" Cecile ignored C.C's command.

Charging in a fit of rage she charged full speed at the Valkyrie who seemed to stand there in a ready position. Just as Cecile seemingly a few feet from the Valkyrie, she felt the cold blade across her chest.

"_Impossible she's right there? How can she strike me from here_," she said before collapsing onto an after-image of the Valkyrie, unconscious.

"Don't worry Queen of C, she's alright I just knocked her out," the woman said putting away her katana.

C.C bowed at the woman. "Arch-Valkyrie of Wind and second consort of Seraph, Kenshin the Swift." her head bowed low. "It's been so long since we met, I really missed you,"

The Valkyrie bowed in respect. "Of course it's not common to meet an old friend and former Empress of the Kaiser Empire," her voice straight and to the point. "It's been awhile but, C.C I'd like to ask you to rejoin us,"

C.C hesitated for a moment thinking of someone important to her. "I'm sorry Kenshin, but I have someone that is important to me and I need to protect," denying Kenshin's offer and picking up the unconscious Cecile.

After C.C retreated Kenshin drew her katana and with one mighty swipe summoned whirlwinds to extinguish the flames, at the center was a badly injured and burned teenager - Suzaku. Kenshin approached the man and knelt down to him watching him in pain.

"Do you wish to live?" she asked Suzaku watching him writhing in pain. "If you do I require but one simple thing,"

Suzaku used up some energy and nodded in pain and struggled to speak. "What…do you… want?" he asked noticing the smile on her face.

"I want you," she said kissing him gently on the lips. "You'll be mine and Vega will have what she seeks."

Suzaku felt a surge of energy as the pain dissipated and his injuries miraculously healed. He stood up and in a fit of rage attempted to slap Kenshin for kissing him but couldn't bare himself to do it. She smiled nonchalantly and kissed him again, noticing Suzaku's anger.

"I know you love Euphemia, but you belong to me as a warrior." she chided. "You will accompany me for my meeting with Euphemia."

Suzaku stared at the Valkyrie as she disappeared in a gale of wind, Suzaku didn't know where to go until the rumbling of what seemed to be Centrain linear tanks approached him and one stopped. The lid on the liner cannon turret came open revealing another woman in less extravagant valkyrie armor.

"Col. Halsey, Commander of the 34th Armored Valkyrie Detachment." she said to Suzaku still in awe of the armored tanks. "I've been instructed by Valkyrie Kenshin to escort you to the frontlines where Euphemia is."

Suzaku nodded and hopped onto a spot on the back of the tank as Halsey crawled back in and shut the lid.

**5000 meters from the Brittannian Frontlines, Valkyrie Isoroku's 39****th**** Armored Artillery Valkyrie Detachment…**

Centrain forces began to quickly force the Chinese to retreat beyond their frontline and closer to their main HQ. Euphemia had lead her forces along with her allies towards the center of their main force. Although another Valkyrie watched as the Chinese position collapse because of the pressure that the Brittannian Force exerted. Isoroku served in the Centrain Military for over 400 years, she was considered to be the world's most renowned strategist; completing more than 4000 campaigns against overwhelming odds. To the Centrains she liberated the Necropolis with only a battalion of Einherjar.

Isoroku observed the battlefield as Kenshin's forces began to break through the Chinese federation's left flank. So far Isoroku had kept her forces away from the Federation to analyze how Euphemia's forces reacted.

"Lady Isoroku, the men are wondering why we haven't attacked the Federation?" the Knight Commander asked.

Isoroku turned away from the battlefield and stared at the Templar. "Euphemia herself seems to not quite understand the battlefield itself." she paused. "She simply relies on the commanders she has with her,"

The Knight Commander nodded then turned to her. "So ready the troops?" he asked.

Grabbing the Yumi bow and several arrows from her quiver, and fired them at the incoming Gun-rus, then turned to the Templar. "Once that arrows hit their targets have the Linear Tanks charge along with a team of Crusaders."

The Knight Commander bowed. "It will be done my Lady."

Isoroku placed down her bow and stared at the carnage of the battlefield and thought to herself. "_Feels like home_."

**Brittannian Frontlines…**

Euphemia was cut off from her allies and surrounded by a horde of Gun-rus. The Aegis' energy filler had run dry and the cockpit was exposed. One of these Gun-rus targeted her cockpit with their cannons. Knowing full well what was coming to her closed her eyes but then heard a large explosion, quickly trying to grasp the situation she opened her eyes as what seemed to be a volley of arrows penetrate the gun-rus and explode. Someone had saved Euphemia's life, and within minutes the sound of tank tracks approach her position.

Once they got there she noticed that there was a woman similar to the one she saw with Suzaku. In her hand a yumi bow and she was accompanied by several Templar.

"Euphemia Li Britannia, 3rd princess to the Brittannian throne, and current Viceroy to Area 11." the woman said approaching her. "I am Arch-Valkyrie Isoroku, don't be afraid, I've been instructed to simply remove these barbarians from this field of battle,"

"Why are you helping us?" Euphemia asked watching the columns of Centrain Linear tanks storm the Chinese's defensive positions.

"As of 1900hrs Area Eleven or Japan is under the sovereign control of the Centrain Empire, as decreed by both Lord Seraph and Charles zi Britannia." the valkyrie's voice was firm. "Your troops are to return to your HQ we will handle this from here, I will have some of my men escort you back,"

With a wave her hand a Centrain Linear Tank stopped and on the side was Suzaku. He jumped off the tank and ran to Euphemia. "Thank god, you're safe." he said tears in his eyes as he hugged her.

Euphemia began to cry as the man she loved embraced her. Isoroku watched the spectacle for a moment before noticing something strange about Suzaku, a familiar aura surrounded the young man.

"Damn it Kenshin," she swore in a hushed tone. "We'll have to discuss this later,"

Walking away from the couple Isoroku signaled to her troops to push forward. She glanced back at the aura and knew that this would cause problems later on.

**The Next Day, Former Brittannian Government Bureau, meeting room…**

The battle ended in complete victory for the Centrain Empire, Euphemia sat at the head of the table Suzaku stood by her side. Mark and Cynthia sat to her left while Vega and Marie sat to her right. On the opposite end sat Lord S.S and beside him was his console of Valkyrie and Colonel Halsey.

The Onyx lord looked at the princess who seemed fully healed. "This country is under Centrain rule and as such will be protected by the Centrain Empire," he paused. "But if you wish to stay I shall allow you and your soldiers to remain as guests officers and soldiers, oh course I'll leave control to you,"

Euphemia nodded her head in agreement. "I appreciate your help," she replied noticing there was no emotion. "Lord S.S why did you help us?"

Beneath the onyx helmet was only the crimson eye. "Seraph will be fine, Euphemia," he stated avoiding the question for a moment. "You simply had something we wanted, if it wasn't here then we wouldn't have intervened."

Euphemia nodded once again as Seraph stood up. "I'll leave Senhime and her Battalion as a garrison for this country, in addition my intelligence officer has informed me that Suzaku Kururugi is as of last night property of Kenshin,"

Kenshin stepped forward. "That is right my Lord, last night Suzaku and I entered a contract." she stated noticing Suzaku backing off a bit.

Euphemia looked at Suzaku and became worried. "What contract?" she asked out of curiosity.

Kenshin stood by. "Suzaku Kururugi, has become my Einherjar and as such is my property," her statement made Euphemia upset. "I will simply remain here to observe my Einherjar's actions nothing more nothing less."

Euphemia turned to Vega and Marie. "What is she talking about?"

Marie turned to the princess. "Kenshin gave Suzaku the kiss of life, making him her Einherjar," she paused. "Suzaku will have to perform the duties of an Einherjar as well as being your protector that is all she's saying."

Euphemia sighed in relief before remembering the word "kiss." She remained silent as Kenshin stepped over to Euphemia's side of the room and grabbed hold of Suzaku; dragging him out of the room.

Shortly after Seraph stood up and walked out of the room. "I must leave now your majesty," he said. "But I'd like you to accompany me to my fleet."

Euphemia nodded and stood up and walked out the door with Seraph's Entourage; Vega and Marie followed.

**Back at the Briefing Room...**

Left alone in the room was Mark and Cynthia who remain quite throughout the whole discussion. Before Mark could say anything Cynthia stood up.

"You lied to me!" she shouted slamming her fists onto the table. "He wasn't dead, he was alive and trying to contact me."

Mark sat there. "I did it to protect you," he said softly.

Cynthia yelled back at him. "NO you did it to keep me to yourself!"

Mark still silent. "I… love you," his reply fell on deaf ears. "If you found out you would've left me, and I'd be all alone again."

"Damn it Mark!" she said pulling off the ring around her finger and throwing it on the table before storming out. "You're he most selfish man I know,"

Mark now alone in the room stared at the now lone silver ring on the table. Tears fell from his eyes; he reached into his pocket pulling out a flask and began taking sips.

**Hummel Industry Hanger…**

Cynthia walked down towards the man repairing the Gloucestor; he had black hair and a smooth face. Catching him off guard he panicked.

"Cynthia what are you doing here?" Gauss asked looking at his former love.

She was silent. "I came to check up on you," she replied.

Gauss noticed the outline of a ring on her wedding finger. "You broke up with him?" he asked watching Cynthia's response.

She nodded tears now forming at her eyes. "He was using me," she said tears now dropping.

Gauss embraced her and placed a similar gold ring around her wedding finger. "It's okay Cynthia I'm here now," he said as Cynthia cried in his arms.

Cynthia felt a horrible pain in her chest and she began to think to herself. "_Am I happy, or did I do something terrible_?"

Not far from the mourning couple was Jaania and Glacia who were repairing their Spartans. Jaania then noticed Mark walk into his office removing a bottle of whiskey from his desk drawer.

"It's a good year," he said gulping down the beverage. "I've lost everything, Cynthia… my…love…"

**To Be Continued…**

**Extras:**

**Character Bios:**

**Ivan Novikov: **Spetsnaz Commander in the New Russian Republic and was one of its key characters in the liberation from the EU. He currently pilots a Czar Knightmare Frame that was the base prototype for the Fortis Knightmare. He is apparently friends with Mark Hummel, and knows of his attempts to prevent contact with Gauss. According to Ivan, Gauss isn't the same person as before and keeps a close eye on him.

**Gauss Waldstein:** Former groom of Cynthia, he was thought to be dead but survived because the Percival's Lance missed him. He is an extremely skilled pilot and after he recovered, he was placed under the royal guard of Cornelia before they were wiped out. He knows about Cynthia's marriage to Mark Hummel and tries to contact her but is blocked out by Mark. Gauss and Ivan don't get along well.

**Colonel Alyssa Halsey:** Halsey is a lesser Valkyrie but is a valuable asset to Seraph. She served with Seraph in the beginning, as his battalion's Head R&D researcher. Though she is now in charge of the development of weapons and technology within the whole Centrain Empire. Her greatest contribution to Centrain Military technology is the development of several key Cores and the Centrain Main Battle Tank. Each of her inventions have a service span extending beyond 700 years.

**Isoroku:** Seraph's 1st consort and is the most skilled tactician in the entire Centrain Empire. She has served with Seraph every since they first met. Her most notable campaign was the retaking of the Necropolis with only a single battalion. It is unknown if Isoroku holds Seraph as her love interest, but she is defensive when other Valkyrie attempt to flirt with her lord. She uses a Japanese Yumi bow and a katana.

**Kenshin:** Known as Kenshin the Swift because of her ability to appear and disappear quickly. She is the 2nd consort of Seraph and has served with Seraph once as his commanding officer before becoming his Valkyrie. She has a soft spot for sweets and tends to not have common sense, once following a trail of rice balls into an ambush because she was hungry. Kenshin sports a katana and is tied as the second best Valkyrie with Vega.

**Senhime:** Seraph's 3rd consort and is the youngest of the Valkyrie only serving with Seraph for about 400 years. She is extremely skilled at hand to hand combat and a naginata. She is known for freezing her enemies then destroying their frozen corpse. Her obsession with cute objects has gotten her in trouble on many occasions, once even destroying half a town in search of a rare "cute" doll. Though she belongs to Seraph she bears romantic feelings for her childhood friend Calvin; who became her Einherjar and her Battalion's Knight Commander.

**Beatrice: **Vega's younger sister who looks up to Vega as an idol. Other Valkyrie and even Vega encourages her to find a better role model. Unlike most Valkyrie of her stature she is rather frail and weak. Currently she serves as Senhime's aide and works only with logistics. She uses a rapier and is quite skilled with it.

**Seraph: **The supreme commander of the Centrain Empire, and he commands it with an iron fist. He wears an impenetrable special onyx armor that covers his whole body and only leaves a his crimson eyes in view. Seraph uses a unique claymore the _Angel Slayer_ which was given to him by his mother. It hold unimaginable power and is believed to be one of the Seraphim's Greatest Treasures. So far only one other person has been able to wield this blade without dying.

**Dyshana:** A woman who came with Seraph from the Seraphim Empire. She is considered the most powerful and the progenitor of all Valkyrie. While she was alive both her and Seraph kept their romantic feelings to themselves, but Seraph treated her as his true wife. She is the only other person to use the _Angel Slayer_ and not die. Dyshana gave up her life stopping Vega from destroying what remained precious to her, and a festival is celebrated every year in her honor.

**Knightmare Frame Overviews:**

**Model number:** XRK-001  
**Code name:** Czar  
**Unit type: **Prototype Eighth Generation Knightmare Frame  
**Manufacturer:** Hummel Industries  
**Operator:** Ivan Novikov  
**First deployment:** a.t.b. 2000  
**Accommodation:** pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso  
**Dimensions:** overall height 4.44 meters  
**Weight:** combat weight 6990 kilograms  
**Armor materials:** unknown  
**Energy Source**/**Power plant: **energy filler, replaceable electrical cartridge, uses Mana drive superconductor transfer system, power output rating varies  
**Equipment and design features:** land spinner high-mobility propulsion system, mounted in legs; energy wing defense/propulsion system, enables atmospheric flight  
**Fixed armaments:** 4 x slash harken, mounted 1 on each hip and 1 in each forearm; 2 x "prototype-Aegis Shield" energy particle shield; mounted on forearms; 1 x "Death" MVS Scythe, 1 x "prototype-Arectaris" (variant of the MVS, more effective),

**Optional fixed armaments:** N/A  
**Optional hand armaments:** 2 x Super VARIS (variable ammunition repulsion impact spitfire) rifle

**Unit Description:** The XRK-001 Czar was commissioned by the NRR, to begin Russia's next generation knightmares to keep up with Germany and Britannia. They were created to prevent the EU from retaking Russia. The Czar easily outmatches Britannia's Gloucestors, but due to the fact it was the base prototype of the Fortis Knightmare, it is slightly inferior. Another drawback is the production cost of the unit is equal to 4 Gloucestors.

**Model number:** CVU-001  
**Code name:** Crusader  
**Unit type: **Mass Production Centrain Level One Core  
**Manufacturer:** Centrain Inc.  
**Operator:** N/A  
**First deployment:** Unknown

**Accommodation:** pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso  
**Dimensions:** overall height 4.44 meters  
**Weight:** combat weight 6990 kilograms  
**Armor materials:** unknown  
**Energy Source**/**Power plant: **Perpetual Energy Generator, Infinite Energy  
**Equipment and design features:** Angel wing defense/propulsion system, enables atmospheric flight  
**Fixed armaments:** 4 x slash harken, mounted 1 on each hip and 1 in each forearm; 1x KFV-001 "Abaraxas" (Core Variant) plasma cannon, 1 x LRW-001 "Fafnir" Shoulder Based plasma cannon, 1x "Gungnir" Centrain Lance.

**Optional fixed armaments:** N/A  
**Optional hand armaments:** 2 x Super VARIS (variable ammunition repulsion impact spitfire) rifle

**Unit Description:** Centrain Technology is divided into five levels of technology each level more deadly. The Crusader is Centra's basic Core and is dispatches most enemies with easy. This is the base of a majority of Centrain Core and was established by Alyssa Halsey. They can run indefinitely and their armor is thicker than any know knightmare in the world.

**Model number:** CVU-000  
**Code name:** Kaiser  
**Unit type: **Level One Mass production Linear Tank, Main Battle Tank (MBT)  
**Manufacturer:** Centrain Inc.  
**Operator:** Colonel Halsey  
**First deployment:** Unknown  
**Accommodation:** pilot only, in standard cockpit in turret  
**Dimensions:** overall height 3.2 meters  
**Weight:** combat weight 4024 kilograms  
**Armor materials:** unknown  
**Energy Source**/**Power plant: **Perpetual Energy Generator, Infinite Energy  
**Equipment and design features:** N/A  
**Fixed armaments:** 1x "Chaos" Gauss cannon. 1x "Fafnir" (Tank variant) plasma cannon.

**Optional fixed armaments:** N/A

**Unit Description:** Centra's main battle tank, that tears through almost any known enemy. It was designed by Alyssa Halsey as a cheap alternative to deploying the more powerful (and expensive) Centrain Cores. She firmly believes that her creation is equivalent to 40 knightmares, this statistic is confirmed when Kaiser MBT rolled into the battlefield after 60 years of peace and has the highest kill/death ratio in recorded history.


End file.
